Wielder of Dream Blades
by KitsuneBlanc
Summary: Squeal of Birth of Dream Blades and second book in Dream Saga. Do not own Kingdom Hearts, Digimon or any other show, movies, or books I've crossover.
1. The Past Returning

_**Character Info  
**_ **Name:** **Davinia** **Peggy** **Rogers  
** **Alias:** **Volpina  
** **Birthday: June 13, 1991  
** **Blood Status: Half-Blood  
** **Age: 14  
** **Gender: Female  
** **Species: ¾** **Human (Metamorphmagus)** **and ¼** **Fox Demon  
** **Human Appearance:** Slender, teenager with shoulder length spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and sky-blue eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Spirit World, Land of Departure, Digital World, and Castle Oblivion  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: V-mon, Gaomon, Kari, Ken, and Davis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, dueling, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, and learning disability.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Steve Rogers (Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/Fox Demon Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Rogers (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.  
Boyfriend: Kai Hiwatari  
 **Occupation:** Keyblade Master of Dreams. Blader. DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life  
Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness  
Finding her friends  
 **Allies:** V-mon, Gaomon, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Blaze Kitsune.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Master Xehanort, Heartless, Ansem, and Maleficent.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessens/daggers). Vibranium Shurikens. Vibranium Kunais. Talismans. Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey. Nia (Kai's nickname).  
 **Crest:** Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery  
 **Beyblade:** Blaze Kitsune  
 **Bit Beast:** Kurama  
 **Digimon Partner:** V-mon and Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: Davinia has another strange dream and if that's not bad enough her world is soon attacked by Heartless and she, V-mon, Gaomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Veemon are sucked into a portal taking away from their home destroyed. Can they find their way back? Will Ashlyn find clues about her three friends she lost when was four? NOTE: Takes place a month after V-Force.**

 **Chapter 1: The Past Returning**

 **Davinia  
** _A spirited Fox Demon/Human Hybrid. She was again cast into another world when a swarm of Heartless raided her world. She battles the Heartless with her Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare as she searches for her friend, Willis, his partner, and her friends that she lost when she was four. This time her partners and friends are with her._

 **Sora**  
 _A spirited boy. He too was cast into an unknown world when a swarm of Heartless raided his island. He battles the Heartless with a strange weapon called the Keyblade as he looks for his friends Kairi and Riku._

At a park, there's a girl with waist length spiky sunshine blonde hair, light tanned skin, sky-blue eyes, and three whisker-like markings on her cheeks.

Her name is Davinia Peggy Rogers, she has ten important secrets. One: she's one of the Original Keyblade Wielders. Two: she's ¼ Fox Demon. Three: she can see spirits. Four: she's a DigiDestined. Five: she used to live in the Digital World. Six: She can talk and see Bit Beasts. Seven: she can control the elements; Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Metal, Water, Wood, and Darkness. Eight: She's a ninja and the youngest of two Avengers. Nine: she's a in a band with the Original DigiDestined called the Warriors. And lastly Ten: She's a member of the Bladebreakers and is happily dating Kai Hiwatari.

"Lady Davey don't you think we should get back to Tyson's place?" her Digimon partner and friend Wanyamon ask her as her other Digimon Chibimon sat beside him.

Davinia was slowing going to sleep having another dream.

 ***Dream***

 **Davinia slowing opens her seeing a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Sleeping on a beach near the shoreline. He reminded her as Ventus. It brought her back memories when everything was peaceful. Then she saw a boy with short, white hair and blue eyes. He reaches his hand out to Davinia. A tidal wave goes up behind him.**

" **WATCH OUT!" Davinia shouts running to him.**

 **The tidal wave came down crashing Davinia into the water.** **Davinia falls into the water and eventually lands in a circular area with a portrait of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**. **She knows because remember she's one of the Original Keyblade Wielders and has been to her world.**

 **Mysterious Voice: Wielder of Dreams there is much to do, yet little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

 **Davinia steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared in front of her.**

 _ **Davinia's thoughts: Are the Heartless coming back again? And they need new Keyblade Wielders.**_

 **Mysterious Voice: If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.**

 **Davinia chooses the shield.**

 **Mysterious Voice: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all evil. Is this the power you seek?**

" **Yes, if the Heartless are coming back again then I must protect all Light." Davinia said making her decision.**

 **Mysterious Voice: Your path is set.**

 **The shield disappeared from Davinia's left arm.**

 **Mysterious Voice: What will you give up in exchange?**

 **Davinia chose the sword because she knows what it means.**

 **Mysterious Voice: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power Wielder of Dreams?**

" **Yes, I've seen someone with this power and I won't let it happen again." Davinia said knowing what to do.**

 **Mysterious Voice: You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose Wielder of Dreams?**

" **Yes." Davinia said to the voice.**

 **The three trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor underneath shatters and Davinia falls down. She then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on Davinia's arm.**

 **Mysterious Voice: You gained the power to fight again Wielder of Dreams.**

 **Davinia tries out the attack with the shield.**

 **Mysterious Voice: You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others with light within them.**

 **Suddenly, Heartless appeared around her.**

 **Mysterious Voice: There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong like you always have.**

 **Davinia fights the group of Heartless. Then, they disappeared. More appeared suddenly.**

 **Mysterious Voice: Behind you!**

 **Davinia fights and defeated all of the Heartless. Then, the dark void appeared and she goes down there. She gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors. Davinia see a door and approaches the door.**

 _ **Davinia's thoughts: It won't open…**_

 **Davinia saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. She pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Davinia smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Ashlyn enters the door. On an island two of her past selves, Bellamon, Vixenmon, and Sorcermon her friend from the Digital World, waiting for her.**

 **Mysterious Voice: The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.**

 **Davinia talks to Bellamon.**

 **Bellamon: What are you afraid of?**

" **Losing the people who I love and care about." Davinia said to her past self.**

 **Bellamon: Losing the people you love and care about? That's really scary.**

 **Davinia then talks to Vixenmon.**

 **Vixenmon: What do you want outta life?**

" **To find out what's my purpose." Davinia answered Vixenmon.**

 **Vixenmon: To find out what's your purpose, huh?**

 **Lastly, Davinia talks to Sorcermon.**

 **Sorcermon: What's most important to you, Lady Davinia?**

" **Protecting the people who I love and care about." Davinia said to Sorcermon.**

 **Sorcermon: I see.**

 **Mysterious Voice: You're afraid losing the people you love and care about? To find out what's your purpose. You want to protect the people you love and about. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one Wielder of Dreams.**

" **Alright." Davinia said to the voice.**

 **Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. Be careful who you tell about your secret of being one of the four Original Keyblade Wielders.**

 **Davinia then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. She approaches a light and group of Heartless appears. Davinia manages to defeat them all. After that, she approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area.**

 **Mysterious Voice: Remember this Wielder of Dreams. The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

 **The shadow of Davinia rises and turned into Darkside.**

 **Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**

 **Davinia almost fell off the floor when she tried to escape. She had no choice but to fight Darkside. After the fight, a black circle appears under Davinia.**

 **Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. Remember you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

 **Davinia is getting engulfed in the black circle.**

 **Mysterious Voice: So, don't forget: You and the new Keyblade Wielders are the one who will open the door.**

 ***Dream Ends***

Davinia then woke up under a tree at the park in Bey City where she was visiting her friends. After she woke up, she saw her boyfriend; Kai in surprise.

"Whoa!" Davinia shouts, spook.

Kai chuckles at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Gimme a break, Koibito." Davinia pouted as her boyfriend.

"I knew that I'd find you here." Kai said to Davinia laughing.

"This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe." Davinia said telling him the dream she had.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kai asks her as she holds her hand out, "Come on we better get back to Tyson and the others, Davis was getting worry about you."

"Okay." Davinia said to Kai walking back with her, Wanyamon, and Chibimon

"Say, Nia, what was the Land of Departure like? You know, where you grew up." Kai said hitting a sour subject.

"It was a beautiful place." Davinia said sadly, "The sky would be so clear that you can see the stars and the moon."

Davinia told them about her past as a Keyblade Wielder and they accepted her still. Kari, TK, Ken, Willis, and Davis are also Keyblade Wielders. Davinia trained them in order to help them control their Keyblades. She even took to see Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, and her other friends she met at Disney Castle. Master Yen Sid and King Mickey felt that Willis, Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK were ready to take their Mark Mastery and all five passed with flying colors.

Davinia broke down that day remembering Aqua and Terra's Mark of Mastery and the other good memories of her, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. Kari and the others comfort her and promised that they'll help her find them.

"But don't you ever want to go back?" Kai asks her.

"Well, I'm happy here. With you, Aniki, mum and dad, Chibimon, Wanyamon, the other Kitsunes, Tyson, Max, Chief, Ray, Hilary, the Digimon, and the other DigiDestineds." Davinia said to Kai smiling.

"Really…" Chibimon ask her on top on her head.

"But I wouldn't mind going to see it again." Davinia said missing her old home.

"Then let's make a promise that someday you'll take us to see your home." Kai said to Davinia holding out his pinky.

"Okay it's a promise!" Davinia said making a pinky promise with her boyfriend.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?" Davis said walking to them with the others.

"Okay fine everyone can come with me to the World I lived." Davinia said to everyone.

"OKAY!" everyone shouts pumping her fist up in the air.

The journey begins in Okiyama, Japan. Where the Bladebreakers were having a reunion, and were making plans for tomorrow.

"Okay so we all head to the park tomorrow?" Tyson asks everyone.

"Yeah" everyone said agreeing with the plan.

 **Later in the sunset...**

"Nia, do you ever think you'll ever get home?" Kai asks her about her home.

"Maybe someday as long as I have my Wayfinder I'll meet my friends again." Davinia said thinking about her first home.

"But how would you know?" Chibimon asks her about her home.

"I'll know when I see it." Davinia said to them.

Later, everyone soon heads to bed. Meanwhile in another world the King's castle with Donald Duck goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room.

"Good morning, you're Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-" Donald quacked in shock, "What! There's nobody in the throne room."

Pluto came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Donald Duck read the letter and he rushes to search for Goofy in craziness. Outside the castle, Goofy who is sleeping and Donald Duck approaches him.

"Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouts trying to wake him up.

Goofy is still sleeping and he cast a thunder spell on Goofy and that woke him up.

"Hey Donald. G'morning." Goofy said waking up.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald to Goofy about a problem

" **(ignoring Donald Duck)** Queen Minnie?" Goofy ask him about whom not to tell.

"Not even the queen." Donald said to Goofy

" **(still ignoring Donald Duck)** Daisy?" Goofy asks him again

"No, it's top secret!" Donald quacked at Goofy.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said to Minnie and Daisy.

"What?" Donald said turning around.

Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck saw Goofy and Donald Duck talk about something. Donald Duck laughs as if embarrassed. Later, back in Okiyama, Japan, Davinia was walking around town wondering about the dream she had. Then, everything froze in time and a man in hood appeared in front of Davinia.

"Wh-Who are you?" Davinia ask him

 **Hooded Man: I've come to see the Wielder of Dreams.**

"What?" Davinia said shock about the hooded man know one of her secrets.

 **Hooded Man: This world has been connected.**

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Davinia said trying to throw him off.

 **Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed.**

"Well, whoever you are, I no idea what you're talking about." Davinia said walking past him.

 **Hooded Man: You don't yet know what lies beyond the door Wielder of Dreams.**

"So, you're from another world?" Davinia asks him.

 **Hooded Man: There is so very little time. You must return Wielder of Dreams.**

The moment Davinia turns around the hooded man disappeared. Davinia was now completely convinced that the Heartless are coming back. When Davinia got back to Tyson's house she went to bed to get some rest for tomorrow. Meanwhile in the King's castle with Donald and the others, the following message is from the king's letter as follows:

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So, I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him.  
Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So, go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. Also, look for Davinia, Davis, Kari, Willis, and TK. _

_P.S._

 _Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

"What could this mean?" Daisy asks about what the king meant.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said trusting the king.

"I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said worry for the king.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this _"key"_ and Davey." Donald said making a promise to Minnie.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said thanking them.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald ask Daisy about something.

"Of course, you be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said to Donald.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said to them about another friend.

Donald Duck suddenly saw a little character jumping. It is Jiminy Cricket.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy said to Donald and Goofy.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said to Donald and Goofy.

Donald Duck agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

"You're coming, too!" Donald said pulling Goofy.

Later, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the stairs.

"Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asks him about his world

"We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy said to them about his world.

"Goofy?" Donald said to Goofy

"Right while we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world Border." Goofy said knowing the rule.

"Order." Donald said correcting him.

"Right. World Order." Goofy said to Donald.

In the Gummi Ship room, Donald speaks through a pipe.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald said to the launch crew.

Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Goofy and Donald Duck into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off.

"Blast off!" Donald shouts giving the order.

The Gummi Ship falls below and out of the world. Donald Duck and Goofy take off in the Gummi Ship. Meanwhile in Tyson's home, Davinia was lying on her bed that she sleeps in whenever she visits with Davis who came with her, sleeping in a cot. Suddenly, Davinia saw a storm and sensing darkness.

"A storm? Something's up!" Davinia said knowing something's going to happen, "Aniki wake up!"

Once she got Davis up, the twins sneak out immediately proceeds to the beach where the darkness was coming from.

 **Ray: Davey, Davis, dinner's ready. Come out. Davey? Davis?**

Davinia rides her bike with Davis following her to the beach and saw a black sphere at the dark sky.

"What's that? **(saw her friends and brother's bike)** Willis' bike. And Kari and TK's!" Davinia said growing worry about her friends.

Suddenly, a group of Heartless appeared. Davinia and Davis make their way to the area where Willis is standing.

"Where are Kari and TK? Willis its dangerous out here go look for Kari and TK and get out of here!" Davinia said warning him about the danger.

"The door has opened…" Willis said to Davinia and Davis.

"What?" Davis said shock about what Willis said, "Snap out of it!"

"The door has opened!" Willis said to the twins.

"Willis get out of here!" Davinia and Davis said giving him another warning.

The black shadowy circles engulf Davinia, Davis, and Willis. When Willis shows his hand so that he could get to the twins. Suddenly, the twins got out of it and a light appeared and Davinia brought her Keyblades out; Daydream and Nightmare, while Davis summoned his Miracle Keyblade.

Davinia and Davis were blown away. In the area where Earth is in midair, Davinia and Davis fight Darkside. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere.

 **Meanwhile in Traverse Town...**

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said seeing a start going out.

Goofy and Donald Duck saw a star up in the sky.

"Let's hurry." Donald said walking away.

Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto move on.

"Where's that key and Davey?" Donald ask about the key and Ashlyn.

"Maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy suggests to Donald, "But I can't believe it that we're going to see Davey again. I wonder what she looks like after all these years."

Goofy saw Pluto going in the other direction. Pluto spots Davinia, Davis, TK, Patamon, and Sora unconscious and licks their face which woke them up.

"What a dream…" Sora said waking up.

Pluto tries to jump on Sora. Then licks Davinia's face waking her up.

"Hey are you okay!?" Sora asks Davinia who was waking up.

"Yeah I think so." Davinia said standing up, "Chibimon, Wanyamon are you okay? Chibimon? Wanyamon?"

Davinia notices that Chibimon and Wanyamon wasn't with her.

"Where are you!?" Davinia asks shouting then sees TK, Davis, and Patamon, "TK, Patamon, Aniki are you three okay?!"

"We're fine." TK, Davis, and Patamon assured her.

"Hang on where's Veemon?" Davis asked worry.

"Are they your friends?" Sora asked, "Then I'll help you find them!"

"Thanks." Davinia said to Sora then sees Pluto, "Pluto, what are you doing here boy?"

They walk out of the alley and in the town of Traverse Town.

"This is totally weird... I'm, in another world!" Sora said who could hardly believe it, "Anyway I'm Sora."

"I'm Davinia, my friends call my Davey for short." Davinia said to Sora.

"I'm TK." TK greeted, "And this is Patamon."

"The name's Davis." Davis greeted.

 **Meanwhile with Kari, Veemon, Gaomon, Gatomon and V-mon**

Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Gaomon, and V-mon were trying to find Davinia, TK, Patamon, and Davis but no luck.

"Where could Davey, Davis, TK, and Patamon be?" V-mon asked them.

"We'll find them don't worry." Gatomon encouraged.

"Let's stay positive here." Kari said being optimistic, "I'm sure we'll find them; besides they have Davey with them."

Then they see a dog with a shield strapped to his back, wearing a yellow pants, a green shirt with a black jacket, and a green hat. There was a duck wearing a blue jacket with a matching hat.

"Isn't that Donald and Goofy?" Kari asked them.

They run over to them.

"Donald and Goofy?" Gatomon asked.

"Gatomon, Gaomon, Veemon, Kari, V-mon what are you guys doing here?" Donald asked.

"Not sure." Gatomon replied.

"Where's Davey, TK, Davis, and Patamon?" Donald asked.

"Don't know when we woke up, they weren't with us." Kari explained.

"We're looking for you guys and the 'key'." Donald said, "Let's look for them together."

With TK, Patamon, Davis, Davinia, and Sora they explore the town and then went to the Accessory Shop.

"How can I... Aw, it's only kids." the man said seeing them, "Huh you look familiar."

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora said to the man.

Davinia shakes her head telling him not to tell anyone since they met before when she was little.

"Simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" the man asks him about his problem.

"Where are we?" TK ask the man

Cid told Sora, TK, Patamon, Davis, and Davinia everything.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asks him about the place.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said to them.

"Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said talking about his friends.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you guys ever run into trouble, you all come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid said to them as he stops Davinia, "Hold it girlie I want to talk to you."

"It's alright Sora you go on ahead I'll catch up." Davinia said to Sora.

Sora walks out while Davinia, Davis, TK, and Patamon stay behind.

"Davinia is that you?" Cid asks her if it's really her.

"Is that what I really get after all these years?" Davinia said Cid shocking him.

"I barely recognize you you've grown after all these years." Cid said surprise about seeing Davinia again.

"You know him, your highness?" Patamon landing on Davinia's head.

"Old friend I've met from another world." Davinia quickly explained.

"You were four when I met you. What's been happening?" Cid asked.

Davinia explain to him everything that happens in her life.

"Some adventures, who are your friends?" Cid ask Davinia.

"This is TK and his partner Patamon." Davinia introduce the two, "TK's a Keyblade Masters like me since we and some other friends took our Mark of Mastery. The other boy is my older twin, Davis."

"Congratulations." Cid said, "So why did you stop me from telling that kid who you are?"

"I can't let anyone know only V-mon, Gaomon, my friends, and family know my secret." Davinia said to Cid about her secrets, "Now what happen to your world?"

"Gone." Cid said to Davinia looking down.

"I'm sorry but whoever did this the Keyblade Wielders and I will take care of it." Davinia said standing proudly.

"Alright I'll tell Leon and the others you're here and alive." Cid said to Davinia as they walk out.

"Thanks." Davinia said as she, Davis, TK, and Patamon walk out the shop.

She saw Sora waiting outside.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Davinia ask Sora.

"Yeah, that's what friends do." Sora said to Davinia with her eyes widen.

They head to the Second District. In there, they saw a man who falls down on the ground and dies. His heart came out and it formed into a Heartless. Then, the Heartless appeared.

 _Sora's thoughts: It's those creatures from the island!_

Sora, TK, Davis, Patamon and Davinia the Heartless along the way while searching for the three districts.

 _Davinia 's thoughts: How does he have a Keyblade like Kari, Willis, TK, Ken, and Aniki?_

After that, they go back to the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid.

"Haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid said to Sora keeping him positive.

They go outside.

"They come at you out of nowhere." Leon said seeing Davinia.

He nods at her knowing to keep it a secret.

"Who are you?" Sora asks Leon who he was.

"They'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. Why would it choose a kid like you?" Leon said walking to them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asks not sure what he meant.

"Never mind. Now, let me see that Keyblade." Leon said wanting the Keyblade.

"There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said not giving up the Keyblade.

"All right, and then have it your way." Leon said bringing out his Gunblade.

Sora fights Leon. After the fight, Leon kneels to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade.

" **(exhausted)** Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna…" Sora said breathing hard.

Sora collapsed and is now unconscious. Expect Davinia wasn't since they know each other. Davis, TK and Patamon were warned by Davinia not to fight.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Yuffie said to Leon.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said to Yuffie as he carries Sora.

Davinia, Davis, TK, and Patamon follow Leon and Yuffie to a safe place. Meanwhile, Donald Duck, Kari, Veemon, Gaomon, Gatomon, V-mon, and Goofy are still searching for the king, the 'key', Davinia, TK, Davis, Kari, and Patamon.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure, is spooky!" Goofy said getting spook out.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said acting brave.

A young woman taps her finger at Donald Duck's shoulder. Donald Duck freaked out and grabbed on to Goofy.

 _Kari's thoughts: So, he does get scared easily._

They turn around and they see Aerith.

"Did the king send you?" Aerith asks them.

 **Later...**

 **Voice of Kairi: Come on, lazy bum. Wake up.**

Sora wakes up in the hotel room.

 **Kairi: You okay?**

"I guess…" Sora said waking up.

 **Kairi: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade.**

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." Sora said mistaking someone.

 **Kairi: Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.**

A white flash appears and Sora saw Yuffie.

"You overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said to Leon.

"That's Leon." Leon said correcting her.

"Where Davey and her friends!?" Sora ask about Davinia, Davis, TK, and Patamon.

"Downstairs." Leon said to him.

In a room with Aerith, Donald Duck, Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Gaomon, V-mon, and Goofy. They're about to meet Davinia, TK, and Patamon.

"You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith ask Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah." Donald said to her.

"They're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said knowing the rules.

"They've been a secret because they've never been connected. Until the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said to them, "Come with me I think the Davinia and her friends would want to meet you."

They enter a room where Davinia, Davis, TK, and Patamon were staying in.

"Davey, Davis, TK, Patamon. Donald, Goofy, and four other friends are here." Aerith said to Davinia who is sitting on a chair near a window.

"Donald? Goofy is that you?" Davinia ask them seeing them again.

"Davey!" Donald and Goofy shout, hugging her.

"Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Gaomon, V-mon, thank goodness you guys are safe!" TK said to them.

 **In the room with Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.**

"The Heartless?" Sora asks not sure what's going on.

"The ones who attacked you." Yuffie said to Sora about the Heartless.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. There is darkness within every heart" Leon said to Sora about the Heartless.

"Have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asks Sora about Ansem.

 **In the room with Aerith, Davinia, Veemon, Gaomon, Davis, V-mon, Donald Duck, Goofy, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon.**

"Ansem?" Goofy ask not knowing the name.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Davinia said remembering him, "I met him when I was four."

"I remember you told us about him." TK said remembering.

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy ask about the report.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said to them about the pages.

"Scattered?" Donald and Veemon ask at the same time.

"Too many worlds." Aerith said to them about the pages.

"Maybe Mickey went to find 'em." Davinia suggested.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said agreeing with Davinia.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said about finding the king.

"Wait! First, we need that "key"!" Donald said about a key,

"The Keyblade. The one Sora has?" Davinia ask them about the Keyblade, "Donald, Goofy, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Gaomon, Patamon Aniki, Veemon, and V-mon don't tell Sora about who I am."

"Sure!" Donald, Goofy, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Gaomon, Veemon, and V-mon said agreeing with her request.

 **In the room with Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.**

"This is the key?" Sora asks about the Keyblade.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. They'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said about the Heartless' fear.

"The Heartless will find you, sooner or later. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said advise him some advice.

"Prepare yourself?" Sora asks not understanding.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asks him if he's ready.

"Ready!" Sora said standing up.

"Let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." Leon said going to the door.

A Heartless Soldier suddenly appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouts telling her to get out of here.

Yuffie runs and opening the door, accidentally flattened Donald Duck between the door and the wall. Aerith follows Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Sora readies his Keyblade.

"Let's go, Sora!" Leon shouts going after the Heartless.

The Heartless Soldier jumps out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside the door. The door close revealing a flattened Donald Duck.

 **Outside of the alley...**

"Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said to Sora about finding the leader.

Sora fights his way to the Third District. In there, Goofy, Donald, Kari, Davinia, Davis, TK, Patamon, Veemon, Gaomon, V-mon, and Gatomon saw Sora running and Goofy is surrounded by the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy ask about the Heartless.

"Yeah but they changed." Davinia said remembering the Heartless.

The Heartless attacked Donald Duck, V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Davis, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, and Goofy; they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Sora. Expect Davinia jumps and lands on her feet. Kari, Davis, and TK land on their feet also since Davinia taught how to land on their feet from high places.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said looking at Sora's Keyblade.

Suddenly, the Heartless Soldiers appeared and they fight and defeat them all. Then, the Heartless' leader appeared and they fight the leader. Davinia runs jumping up trying to slice an arm but it grabs her, squeezing her.

"LADY DAVEY/DAVEY/YOUR HIGHNESS!" V-mon, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, Gatomon, TK, and Kari shouts worry.

 **V-mon Digivolve to…** **Lady XV-mon!**

 **Gaomon Digivolve to… Gaogamon!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 _ **X-Laser!**_

 _ **Queen's Paw!**_

 _ **Star Shower!**_

 _ **Spiral Blow**_ **!**

The leader let's Davinia go and lands on her feet. They defeated the leader and they walk back to Leon and the others.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asks Donald and Goofy.

"Uh huh." the dog and duck said at the same time.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade, the Wielder of Dreams, and Wielders of Miracles, Light and Hope." Leon said to Sora.

"Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said to Sora, "Also Davinia, Davis, Kari, and TK."

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi." Sora said thinking about Riku and Kairi.

"Maybe we can find Willis." Davinia said.

"Of course." Donald said to them about their friends.

"Are you sure?" Goofy said to him about their friends.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king." Donald said to Goofy.

"Sora, Davinia, Kari, TK, Gaomon, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said to them.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said still unhappy.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face." Donald said to Sora about being unhappy.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said to Sora.

Donald pushes Goofy's face away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said to him about their ship.

 _Davinia's thoughts: Keyblade Gliders are a lot easier to use in my opinion._

"Happy?" Sora asks them.

Sora makes a big smile. And then, Donald, Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, Veemon, Gaomon, Gatomon, Patamon, V-mon, and Goofy laugh.

"That's one funny face!" the Rogers twins said, laughing.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said agreeing to go with us.

"Donald Duck." Donald said telling his name.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said to them.

"I'm Sora." Sora said to them.

"Davinia Rogers but everyone calls me Davey." Davinia said showing her fangs.

"Hikari, Kari for short." Kari introduced.

"Gatomon." the cat smiled.

"Gaomon, I'm Lady Davey's 1st Digimon partner." Gaomon said politely.

"TK." the Wielder of Hope said.

"Patamon." Patamon answered.

"Davis Rogers, I'm Davey's older twin." The Wielder of Miracles greeted.

"I'm Veemon, but you can call Veemon." The male dragon said with a smile.

"V-mon and I'm Davey's 2nd Digimon Partner." V-mon said, "And I'm Veemon's younger twin sister."

Sora, Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, and Gatomon V-mon places their hand (or paw in V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, and Gatomon's case) on top of Donald Duck and Goofy's hands.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said to them.

 **Meanwhile in a dark area with some villains...**

 _ **Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! I can't believe it that the Wielder of Dreams is back? She has gotten stronger. And has three more Keyblade Wielders with her.**_

 _ **Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.**_

 _ **Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.**_

 _ **Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.**_

 _ **Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself.**_

Oogie Boogie laughs.

 _ **Captain Hook: Shut up!**_

 _ **Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful. Even the Wielder of Dreams and the other Keyblade Wielder.**_

 **Later at Traverse Town...**

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon said giving them advice, "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said to them.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said to Sora and the others

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said to Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, and Sora.

"The what?" Sora asks confuse.

"That's our ship." Donald said to Sora.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said to them

"Hold on. Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia these are for you." Donald said to him.

Sora, TK, Davis, Kari and Davinia attained the power of Fire.

"Now you three can use magic, too." Donald said to them about magic.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said ready to go.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said stopping Sora.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Jiminy muttered, "Looks like I'll have to keep track of it all in my journal!"

After they get fully prepared, they get on the Gummi Ship. Donald Duck and Goofy explained the instructions on how to control the Gummi Ship to Sora, Davis, TK, Kari and Davinia. Then they went to their next world.


	2. Wonderland

_**Chapter 2: Wonderland**_

Last time out heroes fought a Heartless in Traverse Town. Only Donald, Goofy, and V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Davis, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon knows that Davinia is a Keyblade Master. They take off to another world called Wonderland. In there, they float down with Goofy sleeping. Upon landing on Wonderland, Goofy fell down to the ground, which woke him up. While Kari and TK lands on their feet with Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Gaomon and V-mon. Where Davis catches his sister in his arms.

"Thanks, Aniki." Davinia said as her twin sets her down.

While they were walking, they saw a white rabbit. But not you _normal_ rabbit if you know what I mean.

 **White Rabbit: My fur and whiskers! I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!**

They follow the White Rabbit into a bizarre room. In there, they saw a doorknob, but not your average doorknob.

"How did he get so small?" Kari asks Davinia since she had experience. 

"No clue." Davinia said to Kari.

 **Doorknob: You're simply too big.**

Everyone but Davinia was shocked about the doorknob talking.

"It talks!" Donald shouts surprises about the doorknob.

It turns out that the doorknob was trying to sleep.

 **Doorknob: Must you be loud? You woke me up.**

"Good morning." Goofy and TK said at the same time.

 **Doorknob: Good night! I need a bit more sleep.**

"What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked them for an idea.

 **Doorknob: Try the bottle...over there.**

The table rises up to reveal a drinkable bottle. So they drink it and grew small so that they can enter the Queen's Castle. In there, a girl name Alice is standing next to a podium on trial. The White Rabbit gets to his position and blows the trumpet.

 **White Rabbit: Court is now in session!**

"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice asks not sure what's going on.

 **White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, is presiding!**

 _Davinia's thoughts: I always hate that woman!_

 **Queen of Hearts: The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!**

"That is so unfair!" Alice shouts in protest.

 **Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say in your defense?**

"Yes! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… mean!" Alice shouts standing for herself.

 **Queen of Hearts: You dare defy me?**

Sora and the others watch the trial and Sora thinks of something.

"We should help her out." Sora said to everyone.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy said to Sora about the rules of crossing to other worlds.

""Meddling"!" Donald said correcting him.

"And that's against the rules." Goofy said to him.

 **Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart...** _ **(to the Cards)**_ **Off with her head!**

"No! Oh, please!" Alice screams begging.

"Hold it right there!" Sora shouts approaches the Queen of Hearts.

 _Davinia, Davis, TK and Kari's thoughts: Sora you idiot!_

 **Queen of Hearts: How dare you interfere with my court?**

"But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said to the Queen of Hearts.

"It's the Heartle-" Goofy, Davis, and Veemon said but Davinia, TK, Kari, V-mon, and Donald cover their mouths before they could finish their sentence.

"She's not the one you're looking for." Sora said to the Queen of Hearts.

 **Queen of Hearts: Nonsense. Have you any proof?**

One of the Cards locks Alice in a cage.

 **Queen of Hearts: Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Then report back here once you're ready.**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, V-mon, Gaomon, and Davinia proceed to Lotus Forest. In there, they meet the Cheshire Cat.

"Who are you?" Donald asks the cat.

 _Davinia's thoughts: Cheshire Cat._

 **Cheshire Cat: Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!**

"If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora said to Cheshire Cat.

 **Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lay in darkness.**

"Wait!" Sora shouts but the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

 **Cheshire Cat: They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. There's a big reward if you find them all.**

"Should we trust him, Sis?" Davis whispers to Davinia.

"I'm not sure but it looks like we have no choice." Davinia whispered back.

 **Cheshire Cat: To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!**

So the go look for all the evidence. Once they find all the evidence. Then, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

 **Cheshire Cat: Look what you've found. Nice going.**

"We can save Alice now." Sora said to them as Davinia and Kari nods.

 **Cheshire Cat: Don't be sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?**

"What do you mean?" Sora asks Cheshire Cat.

 **Cheshire Cat: I won't tell.**

It turns out that the message was for Davinia. They head back to the Queen's Castle. And they talks to one of the Cards.

 **Red Card: Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?**

"Yes." Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari said to guard.

 **Red Card: Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium.**

 **Queen of Hearts: Show me what you have found.**

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia showed the Queen of Hearts the items.

 **Queen of Hearts: That's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!**

The Cards reveals the Queen of Hearts' evidence.

 **Queen of Hearts: Checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence.**

"After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora shouts in protest.

 **Queen of Hearts: You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, One box!**

Davinia told Sora to choose the last box because it has the smell of darkness. So Sora chooses the box that Davinia told him to.

 **Queen of Hearts: Are you certain? No second chances!**

"I'm sure." Sora said before looking at Davinia for approval she nods her head.

 **Queen of Hearts: Now we shall see who the real culprit is.**

Sora opened the box and surprise it revealed a Heartless. Forgot to mention Davinia has the power to sense darkness.

 **Queen of Hearts: What in the world was that?**

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Davinia said as she, Davis, TK, and Kari summons their Keyblades to fight the Heartless.

 **Queen of Hearts: Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!**

"That's crazy!" Donald quacked in protest.

 **Queen of Hearts: Seize them at once!**

The cage with Alice rises up and the Cards go after Sora's group.

 **Queen of Hearts: Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!**

They fight the Cards. While fighting, Sora was confused about how Davinia knew about the Heartless in the box. Anyway they manage to destroy the crank tower to lower the cage to the ground. They find out that Alice isn't in the cage.

"She must've been kidnapped while we were fighting." TK said.

 **Queen of Hearts: Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!**

They proceed back to Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Have you seen Alice?" V-monask Cheshire Cat.

 **Cheshire Cat: Alice, no. Shadow, yes!**

 _Kari's thoughts: This cat is starting to get on my nerves. And I can tell he's getting on Davis, Davey and TK's nerves also._

"Where did they go?" Goofy asks about the shadow

 **Cheshire Cat: Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!**

So they proceed back to the Bizarre Room. There, the Cheshire Cat appeared again (okay that cat is getting on my nerves).

 **Cheshire Cat: They're hiding somewhere. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light.**

Davinia touched one of the lights and it turned on with the flower growing. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

 **Cheshire Cat: Make it brighter.**

"What next?" Donald asks them.

 **Cheshire Cat: One more lamp that you need to light.**

Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari use their power to control light to turn on the second light. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

 **Cheshire Cat: All the lights are on. You will see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows may go after that doorknob, also.**

They go to the normal bizarre room and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

 **Cheshire Cat: You'll have a better view from higher up.**

They jump up to the table and talk to the Cheshire Cat.

 **Cheshire Cat: The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!**

The Heartless leader appeared. So they begin the fight against the Heartless leader. After they defeats Heartless leader, the Heartless leader falls to the ground and the heart came out of it and the Heartless leader disappeared.

 **Doorknob: What's that entire racket? How's a doorknob to get any sleep?**

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth. Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia's Keyblades emits a beam that locked the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless.

"What was that?" Kari asks Davinia about the Keyhole.

"I'll explain later." Davinia said to Kari, Davis and TK.

"It sounded like something closed." Sora said hearing a sound from it.

The Cheshire Cat appeared one last time.

 **Cheshire Cat: Splendid. You three are quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone off with the shadows, into darkness.**

The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"No…" Sora said shock.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship." Donald said to Sora cheering him up, "We might find her in another world."

"We've gotta go to a save point to return to our ship." Goofy said going to the ship is.

While they were on the Gummi Ship Sora ask Davinia about something.

"Davey, how did you know about the Heartless in the last box?" Sora ask about the Heartless.

"I can sense evil and darkness since a Heartless are both of those I was able to sense it." Davinia said telling him part of the truth about her past.

Davinia falls asleep going off to the next world. Kari, Davis and TK had worry looks on their faces as they watch her sleep and thinking about all she went through.


	3. The Coliseum

_**Chapter 3: The Coliseum**_

They take the Gummi Ship to the Olympus Coliseum after they left Wonderland. In the lobby, Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, Davinia, and the Digimon talks to Philoctetes.

"Good timing. Give me a hand. Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." Phil said not knowing its Sora.

 _Davinia's thoughts: I see that Phil hasn't change a bit._

Sora tries to push the pedestal.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora shouts complaining to Phil, "It's way too heavy!"

"Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little- **(saw Sora and the others)** Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only!" Phil said to Sora and the others, " **(moving closer to Donald)** I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said pointing to Sora, TK, Davis, Kari, and Davinia.

"He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said pointing to Sora, Kari, TK and Ashlyn, "And Davey's chosen by the Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. While Davis, Kari, and TK are chosen by the Keyblades of Miracles, Light and Hope."

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said to Phil.

"Heroes? Those four?" Phil said surprise to see Davinia.

Philoctetes laughs.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said to Phil.

"If you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" Phil said to Sora but not to Davinia since they met before.

Plus Philoctetes has a hard time moving the pedestal himself.

"It takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do." Phil said to them.

Sora talks to Philoctetes.

"This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?" Phil asks them.

"I'm ready!" Davinia and Davis said summoning their Keyblades.

"So am I!" Kari shouts summoning her Keyblade.

"Me too!" TK exclaims calling his Hope Keyblade.

 _Phil's thoughts: Well what do you? It is Davey._

"Okay, kids. Let's see what you've got." Phil said to them.

Sora alone starts the barrel smashing time trial. After Sora successfully completed the trial before time runs out...

"You ain't bad, kid." Phil said to Sora.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said to him about going to the games.

"Afraid not." Phil said to them.

"Why not?" Sora ask

"You guys ain't heroes." Phil said to them expect Davinia, Davis, Kari, and TK, "Expect the four kids, and the other creatures here they can enter the games."

"Come on!" Sora said to Phil.

"If my friends can't be in the games then we're not either." Davinia said making her choice and Kari, Davis, TK, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-monagree with her.

Sora and others expect Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-mongoes outside of the lobby. Out there...

 _ **Hades: Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?**_

"Who are you?" Donald asks Hades.

 _ **Hades: Hold on there, fuzz boy. Let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?**_ **(Puts his hand on Sora's shoulder)** _ **Well, then, hey, get a load of this.**_

An Entry Pass magically appeared on Hades hand.

"A pass?" Sora asks about the pass.

 _ **Hades: It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty. Oh and tell the Princess I say hi.**_

Sora's group receives the Entry Pass. Meanwhile Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, the five Digimon and Phil were talking.

"I can't believe it you're back." Phil said shock to see Davinia.

"I did say that we're meeting again didn't I?" Davinia ask Phil remembering the clue she gave them.

"I guess Herc and I should not have underestimated you." Phil said to the Davinia.

"You two know each other?" TK asked confused.

"I met Phil when I came here with Ven-Oniisan when I was four." Davinia explained to her friends, "So what happen to Zack?"

"He's helping in another town protecting it from monsters." Phil said to Davinia about their friend Zack, "So how's life?"

Davinia fills Phil in of all the adventures she had even about the wars she was in. Then Sora, Donald, and Goofy run talks to Philoctetes and show him the Entry Pass.

"How'd you get this?" Phil asks them about the pass.

"We enter the games now?" Sora asks Phil about entering the games.

"I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?" Phil asks them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said ready for the games.

"We might enter to keep my eye on them." Davinia said whispering to Phil.

"Some really real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself and your friends." Phil said to Davinia warning her.

"Thanks for the warning." Davinia said to Phil.

Sora and the others enter the battle arena. They fight the first round enemies and were triumphant.

"You may not be heroes yet, but you ain't doing badly. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil said to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

A man name Cloud walked by and stares at Sora and the others while he walks away.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." Phil said to them about Cloud, "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

Sora, Donald, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, Goofy, Davinia, and V-monfight the next sets of enemies and was victorious in round two and three. 

"You're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." Phil said as Davinia knows who he's talking about.

"Who?" Sora asks not knowing who Phil's talking about.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's visiting his father." Phil said to them about Hercules.

Sora, Donald, Davis, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Goofy, Davinia, Veemon, Gaomon, and V-monfight the next sets of enemies and were victorious in round four and five. While, they were acting victoriously, Hades talks to Cloud.

 _ **Hades: That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.**_

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of three kids? Sorry, my contract says-" Cloud to Hades about the contract.

 _ **Hades: You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. It's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?**_

Cloud left.

 _ **Hades: Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by...**_

Sora and the others fight the next round and were victorious. Then, they fight Cloud.

"Sora be careful around this guy!" Davinia said readying her Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare.

After they were successful against Cloud, Cerberus appeared and Cloud's giant sword was dropped to the ground.

 _ **Hades: Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen.**_

Hades left the scene. Luckily Hercules then appeared to help stop Cerberus.

"Herc!" Phil said surprising Davinia.

"Get them out of here Phil!" Hercules said to Phil.

Sora and the others and Philoctetes head to the lobby.

"What was that?" TK, Kari, Davis, and Sora ask Phil.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good." Phil said to them about Cerberus.

"I'm going to help him." Davinia said running to the battle arena with Davis, Kari, and TK behind her.

"You're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!" Phil said to Davinia remembering the request she made.

"Yes." Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari said to Phil.

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Sora said going with Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari.

"Careful, kids!" Phil said to Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, and Sora.

In the battle arena, Hercules with the unconscious Cloud being over his shoulder in a bad situation because of the Cerberus. Sora and the rest appeared and then Hercules with Cloud he is holding leaves.

"I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil said giving them advice.

They fight Cerberus. After they defeats Cerberus, they head back to the lobby.

"I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil said but was cut off by Donald.

"What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald asks him about being junior heroes.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said to them, "Only the Davey, Davis, Kari, TK, and their partners understand."

"What does it take?" Goofy asks them.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said to them seeing Davinia and the others.

"What he said." Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, and V-monsaid to them.

"We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said to them.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil said to them.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said walking out.

They left the lobby expect Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-mon.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up with you." Davinia said to them.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy go wait outside for them.

"Still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil said to Hercules.

"I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Hercules said to them.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said to Hercules, "Hey Herc guess who this is?"

"Davey?" Hercules said seeing Davinia again.

"The one and only." Davinia said smiling.

After they talk, Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-mongo to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Outside, Sora's group talks to Cloud who is sitting near the exit.

"Are you alright?" Sora ask Cloud

"Yeah." Cloud said not being much of a talker.

"Why did you go along with him, anyway?" Davinia asks Cloud, "Hades is bad news."

"Looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said standing up, "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light.

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora said talking about Kairi.

"Don't lose sight of your light." Cloud said giving Sora, TK, Davis, Kari, and Davinia something.

"How about a rematch next time? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." TK ask Cloud about a rematch.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said walking away.

Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, and Davinia learned Sonic Blade ability. As they leave Hades appeared after that.

 _ **Hades:**_ **(looking at the Hercules' image in his hand)** _ **He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect.**_ **(angry)** _ **Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy.**_ **(calms down)** _ **Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care all three of them. But keep the Princess of Dreams alive.**_

Hades noticed Maleficent appeared.

 _ **Hades: Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this.**_

 _ **Maleficent: As you wish. Fight to your heart's content.**_

Maleficent left the scene. Meanwhile while Sora and the others were on the Gummi Ship Davinia was thinking about the Heartless coming and reuniting with her friends. She pulls her Wayfinder out from under her shirt remember the promise they made.


	4. Deep Jungle

_**Chapter 4: Deep Jungle**_

After Sora, Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Donald, and Goofy left the Coliseum they continue on their journey to search for the king and their friends.

"Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said to Donald.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald said moving on.

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said wanting to check it on, "Plus Davey, Davis, TK, and Kari's friend could be down there."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald said starting an argument.

"Just land!" Sora shouts.

While they were fighting Davinia was trying to break out the fight but they lose control. Causing the Gummi Ship crash-landed in a world call Deep Jungle and Sora fell into a Tree House with Davinia, Gaomon, Davis, Veemon, TK, and Patamon. Sora and Davinia are separated from Donald Duck, Kari, Gatomon, V-mon, and Goofy.

"Oww...my head... Donald? Goofy? Davinia? Davis? Veemon? Gaomon? Kari? TK? Patamon? Gatomon? V-mon?" Sora asks looking around.

"We're here." TK, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, and Patamon groaned.

"Sora, guys!" Davinia shouts, rising her hand.

"Are you alright?" Sora ask her as Davis and TK help Davinia up.

"Yeah I think so." Davinia said standing up.

"Okay but we should find the others." Sora said suggesting the idea to Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Veemon, TK, and Patamon.

"Good idea." Davinia said agreeing with him, "Hey Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora asks her looking into her sky-blue eyes.

"You've notice that I already know how to fight and use magic right?" Davinia said about to tell him her past.

Suddenly, Sabor came to attack Sora, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, and Davinia. Sora, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, TK, Patamon, and Guilmon fight Sabor after the fight, a man name Tarzan came and kept Sabor away from Sora, TK, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Patamon, and Davinia. But Sabor got away.

"Sabor, danger." Tarzan said to them.

"Um...thank you." TK said to Tarzan

"Thank you." Tarzan said repeating what TK said.

"What is this place?" Sora asks Tarzan where they are.

"This place, this place." Tarzan said confusing them.

"Where did the others go? We got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Sora said asking them,

Sora was about to say Donald's name but instead told him about Riku and Kairi's name. Tarzan asks him about Riku and Kairi but it confuse about them. Tarzan was going to show Sora, TK, Patamon, Veemon, Davis, Gaomon, and Davinia something

 **Meanwhile with Goofy,** **V-mon** **, Kari, Gatomon, and Donald Duck…**

"Where are we? I sure hope Davey and the others are okay." Goofy said wondering about Sora and Ashlyn.

"Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without him but we'll still need you guys' and Davey's help." Donald said to them.

"At least Davey would be able to use her powers to find us here." Kari said remembering the times Davinia was able to find her and the others.

Donald Duck and the gorilla freaked out when they saw each other. Then, the gorilla left a Gummi piece behind. Then a hunter, Clayton appeared. Later, Sora, Veemon, Gaomon, Davis, TK, Patamon, Davinia, and Tarzan proceeds to a camp and then in the tent.

 **In there...**

"Jane!" Tarzan shouts coming in the tent.

"Tarzan! Oh, and who are they?" the woman ask.

"Hi there. I'm-" Sora said as Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, TK, and Patamon stand beside him.

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan." Jane said to them, "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." the hunter name Clayton said to them.

Clayton appeared with Donald Duck, Kari, Gatomon, V-mon, and Goofy.

"Sora! Davey! TK! Patamon! Veemon! Gaomon!" Goofy said seeing them.

"Goofy! Donald! V-mon! Kari! Gatomon!" Sora, TK, Veemon, Davis, Gaomon, Patamon, and Davinia said glad to see them.

Donald Duck and Sora hold each other's hand in a friendly way. Goofy stand while Donald Duck and Sora crosses their arms looking the other way.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton said to them about hunting the gorillas.

"We're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said to Clayton as he leaves.

"Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Jane said to them than seeing Davinia, "Why do you look familiar?"

"Maybe I look like someone you met." Davinia said to Jane.

 **Sora & Donald: I'm staying.**

"Sora, Davis, TK, Davey look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said having something.

Goofy shows them an item.

"What's that?" Davis, TK, and Kari asks about the item.

"A Gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy said explaining to them.

"So that means…" Sora said confused.

"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald said to Sora.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said to Donald.

"Can't you two be friends again?" Davinia said to them, "Look I'm worry about my friends, family, Aniki, and boyfriend but I don't let that stop me. They know I take care of myself and that I have V-mon and Gaomon with me. And I trust them that they can take care of themselves."

Kari, Davis, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, and TK nod to confirm that, throughout the years they learn to trust Davinia's instincts.

They went back to the tent and talks to Jane. Jane explains to them that Tarzan was raise by the gorilla here.

"So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there…" Patamon said to Jane.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asks them.

"He said that Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand…" Sora said still not getting it.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane asks looking for the slides.

Sora and the others later found some slides and go back to the tent and talks to Jane again, showing her the slides. Sora and Davinia looks at the first photo of a castle.

"What's wrong, Sora? Davey?" Jane asks them,

"Nothing. This place... it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island." Sora said looking at the first picture.

Sora, Kari, TK, and Davinia looks at five more photos and after that. But nothing that when Clayton enters the tent.

"Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours." Clayton said to them, "I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane said to but Clayton but cut her off.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said to Tarzan.

Tarzan looks at Sora, Davinia, and the others and the nods his head.

"Tarzan... are you sure?" Jane asks him if he's sure.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said walking out.

"Kerchak?" Jane asks confuse.

"He must be the leader. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said walking out of the tent.

Clayton shows a mischievous smile. Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, and V-mon were the first to notice it. After that, Sora and the others head out of the tent. Along the way, they fight Sabor for the second time. After the fight, Sabor got away again. They arrived in the Vine Area. There, Tarzan talks to one of the gorilla named Kerchak.

"Kerchak, listen to me please. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." Tarzan said to them.

Davinia was they only one who could understand him since she can understand what animals are saying. Kerchak is not doing anything.

"Did you get that?" Goofy asks them.

"Tarzan was telling him that they can trust them but I don't trust Clayton." Davinia said shocking them, "I can talk to animals."

Kerchak and Kala walked away. Tarzan looked down.

 _Goofy's thoughts: He seemed sorta distracted by something._

 _Donald's thoughts: Was he looking toward the tree house?_

They proceed to the Tree House. In there, Terk is playing with a globe and then Clayton attempts to hunt Terk down with his hunting rifle, but before he could take an accurate aim, Davinia runs towards Clayton throwing a shuriken, scared him by firing like crazy and the shot narrowly missed Terk.

"What's the big idea?!" Davinia growled Clayton while V-mon and Gaomon growl at him.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said to them.

But Kerchak and Terk already left.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said lying.

Tarzan doesn't believe him. Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-mon don't believe him nether. They proceed to the cliff. There, they fight Sabor for the third time. After the fight, Sabor got away. They proceed to the camp and then in the tent. Inside Jane and Clayton were fighting.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane shouts knowing about the "mishap".

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said lying to them.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said making it ever clear.

Everyone is not happy with Clayton's behavior. Clayton was feeling embarrassed and walks away in frustrations.

"And I thought my temper was bad." Davinia mumbled.

"Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." Clayton said making a promise.

Before Clayton could smoke his pipe, he heard a noise, and in the tent, everyone heard gunshots. They go outside and then...

"Heartless!" Davinia said summoning her Keyblades.

They fought the Heartless who is trying to attack the gorilla. They manage to defeat the Heartless. After finding four more gorillas to rescue from the Heartless, Sora, TK, Kari, Davinia, Davis, Veemon, Gaomon, Gatomon, Patamon, V-mon, Donald, and Goofy went back to the tent. In there, they talk to Jane.

They run outside and then, a gunshot is heard from the bamboo forest. In there, they found Clayton's pipe. But then, Sabor came to attack. They fight Sabor. After they defeat Sabor. Then later, Terk ran into the tent and grabbed on to Jane and are surrounded by the Heartless. Later, they go back to the tent and inside, Jane is not here.

"Where's Jane?" Patamon asks not seeing Jane.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asks him.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan said to them then they look at Davinia for translation.

"Something that dangerous is near the tree house and Jane is there and in danger." Davinia said translating.

"Let's go." Donald said running,

When they got there Jane and Terk are trapped in an area. They destroy the big black fruit to free Jane and Terk. Jane explains to them they Clayton came to the tent and well that was the last thing she remembers.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said to Terk.

Davinia's translation: The gorillas are trap and he wants Terk to get away to safety.

 **Digi-Armor Energize! V-mon Armor Digivolve to… Lighdramon, the Thunder of Friendship!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize!** **Gaomon** **Armor Digivolve to… Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery  
**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!**

Davinia climbs onto Lighdramon's back with Davis as they proceed to the cliff. In there, the Heartless and Clayton surround the gorillas. Before Clayton could open fire...

 _ **Lightning Blade!**_

 _ **Rosetta Stone!**_

 _ **Mane Wind!**_

 _ **Fire Roar!**_

 _ **Flame Fist!**_

Clayton is looking at them oddly. Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, Flamedramon, Flamemon, Lighdramon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon could tell that wasn't Clayton

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan shouts noticing it also.

Davinia's Translation: It's not Clayton.

Davinia and the others fight Clayton and the Heartless. After the Heartless got defeated, Clayton floats and some invisible enemy appeared. So they fight Clayton and the Heartless. After they defeats the Heartless and Clayton, Stealth Sneak lands on Clayton and both are defeated as the Heartless' heart came out.

Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, and Davinia learn Cure. Then the gorillas appeared and Kerchak threw Sora, Kari, Davinia, Veemon, Gaomon, TK, V-mon, Gatomon, Patamon, Donald Duck, and Goofy up to the next area. Tarzan jumped up to that area himself.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said confusing them,

They look Davinia for translation but this time she doesn't know. They at enter the waterfall cavern and in the area with a blue light. Jane and Terk also enter.

 **Tarzan: * &&X%.**

"This is your home? But that means…" Sora said putting the pieces together.

"Huh?" Goofy said confusing.

"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane said listening to the waterfall.

" *** &&X%. **Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said as Davinia gets it.

"I've got it. *** &&X% **means heart. Friends in our hearts…" Davinia said getting it.

"Heart…" Tarzan said to them.

"Oh, so that's what he meant." Sora said getting what Davinia and Tarzan are saying.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan said to them making more sense.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said apologizing to Donald.

"I'm sorry too." Donald said to Sora.

"About bloody time you two forgave each other." Davinia said to them.

A Keyhole shape suddenly appeared from the blue light. Sora, Davis, Kari, TK, and Davinia use their Keyblades to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal the world from the Heartless. An item dropped after that.

"A gummi!" Donald said picking up the Gummi.

"But it's not the king's." Goofy said looking at the Gummi.

Terk wants to be friendly with Donald.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said to Donald.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said already dating Dasiy.

They all laughed. While they also received a Navi-G Piece. Meanwhile in the dark area with the some people who are not nice...

 _ **Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world?**_

 _ **Maleficent: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.**_

 _ **Oogie Boogie:**_ **(laughs)** _ **Yeah, he got chomped instead!**_

 _ **Jafar: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy and the girl are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes.**_

 _ **Maleficent: Fear not. It will take those ages to find the rest.**_

Maleficent reveals Sora's group's image in the table. But zooms in on Davinia, Gaomon and V-mon.

 _ **Maleficent: Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan. Plus we need the Queen of Dreams if we want to succeed.**_

 _ **Oogie Boogie: Yes, the princesses... The Princess of Dreams looks yummy.**_

 _ **Maleficent: They are falling into our hands, one by one.**_

An image of Alice appeared.

 _ **Maleficent: Speaking of which...**_

 **Later, in the Tent at Camp**

After they said goodbye to their friends they saw two creatures that isn't a Heartless.

"Terriermon! Lopmon!" Davinia, TK, and Kari shouts knowing him.

"Queen Davey, Davis, Kari, TK!" the twin rabbits shout glad to see them, "Hey V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Gatomon, Patamon!"

"You know them?" Sora asks Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari about the Digimon.

"They're our friend's partner. Terriermon, Lopmon I want you to meet Sora." Davinia said to them, "You remember Donald and Goofy."

"Please to meet you." Terriermon and Lopmon said

After talking for a while, they proceed to the Gummi Ship.

"So Davey, what's the story with this Willis guy?" Sora asked.

"He's one of my friends." Davinia said telling them, "I met him in New York when Kari, TK, and were visiting a friend. Lopmon then was being controlled by a virus. After we saved Lopmon we all went back to New York with them. He kissed Kari and Yolei on the cheek, but he kissed me on the lips."

"WHAT!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted.

"Believe me, when Aniki, Tai, Matt, Koibito, Salamander, Wolf-Boy and Lion-Boy found out, they almost killed him." Davinia laughed.

"But how come you already know magic and how to fight with a Keyblade?" Sora asked.

Then Davinia explain to him about her past was shocked to hear about what happen in Davinia's past.

"Also I made a promise to my friends that I'll find them." Davinia said to them.

"WHAT!" Sora shouts surprise.

"Anyway we should go Traverse Town to see Leon about that strange Keyhole." Davinia said changing the subject, "By the way where's Willis I thought he'll be with you?"

"We don't know." The two rabbits said sulking.

"Maybe he's at Traverse Town." Goofy said cheering him up.

"Next stop Traverse Town." Donald said driving the Gummi Ship.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora said wanting to the pilot the Gummi Ship.

"Hey, stop it!" Donald said trying to stop Sora.

Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, and V-mon pull Sora away from the controls. And tied him to the chair until they got to Traverse Town.


	5. Back in Traverse Town

_**Chapter 5: Back in Traverse Town**_

Sora, Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy are back in Traverse Town. They enter the Secret Waterway and talks to Leon who is with Aerith.

"So, you guys found the Keyhole." Leon said knowing about Keyholes.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said as Terriermon and Lopmon sit on his lap.

"That's good." Aerith said to them.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town also." Davinia said to them.

"What do you mean?" TK, Davis, Kari, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Veemon asked, confuse.

"It was in Ansem's report." Davinia said to them.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and they do something to the world's core." Leon said shocking them.

"What happens to the world?" V-mon ask Leon and Aerith about the world.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith said shocking them.

"Cover in nothing but darkness." Davinia said to them as Leon and Aerith look at her, "It's okay he knows."

"What!" Sora shouts.

"That's why all of your keys are so important." Leon said to them pointing at their Keyblades.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You four are the only one who can." Aerith said to them.

"Okay." they all said together.

"But you guys knew about Davey's secret?" Sora asks them about Davinia.

"Yes." Leon, V-mon, Aerith, TK, Davis, Gaomon, V-mon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy said to Sora.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy said to them.

"I guess you're right!" Sora said seeing Davinia looking down, "Davey I may not know what happen to you and your friends, but you can tell us when you're ready."

Sora talks to Leon again.

"This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Davinia asks Leon about the gummi block.

"Cid should know." Aerith said to them.

They visit the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid about the gummi block.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block." Cid said to them looking the object.

"What's it for?" Gaomon ask him.

"Basically, navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid said to them about gummi blocks.

Donald Duck and Goofy nodded. Cid had to deliver something, but Sora and the others did it for him. They heard a huge bell and found out that it was a bell at the gizmo shop. But they had to deliver the book first. When they deliver the book, they were meeting at the Third District.

 **Kairi: There's something about this musty place...**

An image of Kairi appears.

 **Kairi: It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?**

"Kairi?" Sora said turning around.

"Sora?" Davinia asks him, while Sora pulled himself together and walks to her.

 **Later...**

"You've arrived sooner than I expected." the old man said to them.

"You knew we were coming?" Veemon said asking him.

"Of course." the old man said to.

"Are you... a Heartless?" Sora asks him.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said to Sora.

"No, this is Merlin, he's a friend of Davey." Kari said to them about Merlin.

"Davey is that you?" Merlin asks Davinia.

"In the flesh." Davinia said smiling showing her fangs, "This is Davis, Kari and TK."

"It's good to see you. Now then on to why you're here your king asks me to help you." Merlin said to them, "Expect Davinia and her friends they're already good to go."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asks him about King Mickey.

"Yes, indeed. Donald and Goofy. And who might you be, young man?" Merlin said to them, "And also these creatures."

"I'm Sora." Sora said to Merlin.

"These are my partners and friends V-mon and Gaomon. This is Veemon, Davis' partner." Davinia said to bending down the Digimons' height, "Gatomon is Kari's partner. While Patamon is TK's. Terriermon and Lopmon's partner is missing at the moment."

"So, you have found the key or keys." Merlin said to them.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asks him about the king asking him.

Merlin steps up on the center circle and opens his bag. Then Merlin's stuff comes out of the bag and with a bright flash, the empty house is now full of stuff.

"Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like let me know when you're ready to begin the training. And one more thing." Merlin said to them about something.

They saw a small carriage and it transformed into the Fairy Godmother.

 **Fairy Godmother: Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey.**

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said to them.

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia talk to Merlin again and gave the old book to him.

"So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. The missing pages will unlock it. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin said putting the book away, "Oh about that stone of yours... You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia talks to the Fairy Godmother.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asks her about the stone.

 **Fairy Godmother: Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem.**

"A summon gem?" Sora asks confused.

 **Fairy Godmother: This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart; he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world.**

"Can he regain himself?" V-mon asks her.

 **Fairy Godmother: Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity Bobbity boo!**

The Fairy Godmother cast a spell on the summon gem. Sora learned a spell to summon a lion name Simba.

 **Fairy Godmother: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, and Davey please help save them.**

"Don't worry, I will." Sora said promising her.

"So, will we." Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari said to her.

Before Sora and the others could leave, Merlin wanted them to see Cid before going anywhere else. So, they go to the Third District. In there, the Heartless appeared to attack, but two boys came in and defeated the Heartless with their sword.

"There you are. What's going on?" a boy asks them.

"You guys okay?" another boy asked them holding a sword with the Crest of Destiny as the hilt.

"Riku!" Sora shouts finding one of his friend.

"Willis!" Davinia shouts knowing the other boy.

Sora tried to make Riku's mouth wide open. While Davinia, Terriermon, and Lopmon hug Willis, while Kari, Davis, TK, Veemon, V-mon, Gaomon, Gatomon, and Patamon smile glad that they find their friend.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said to Sora pushing his hands away.

"Okay I get it you were worry me." Willis said to them.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asks Riku as Davinia looks at Willis asking the same thing.

"Took forever to find you." Riku said as Davis nods his head, "I met Willis when he was looking for his friends."

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Sora asks Riku about Kairi.

"Isn't she with you? Don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." Riku said to Sora.

"I thought you couldn't make friends with your trust issues with Humans?" Willis asked making Sora confused.

"This is Sora." Davinia said to Willis, "You remember Donald and Goofy?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy waved.

"Of course, I remember them, I met them when you told us and the others about your past." Willis smiled.

Suddenly, a Shadow appeared behind Riku and Willis. Willis told them that they'll look in the wrong place.

"Don't worry. We'll find it. Just leave everything to us. I know this-" Willis said being cut off when he hears a sound of someone cut through something.

He and Riku turn around seeing Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, and Davinia holding their Keyblades. Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, and Davinia defeated the Shadows with their Keyblades.

"In case you've forgot I've fought Heartless before." Davinia reminded her friend.

"It looks like these guys are in capable hands." Willis said as he and Riku walked past them, "One more thing."

Willis kisses Kari on the cheek making her blush. Sora, Davis, and TK's jaws dropped in shock, while Davinia snickers.

"Catch ya later." Willis said winking at her, "Terriermon, Lopmon listen to Davey."

"Willis how many do I have to tell you to stay away from Kari!" Davis growled as the hair on head stood up.

"What was that for!?" Sora asks them.

"A friend of Davey, Davis, TK, and Kari." V-mon said to Sora.

"They're kinda of close." Veemon said.

"Kari… Kari… KARI." TK said looking at Kari who is still blushing and is red,

"Did you say something?" Kari ask her friend waking up from her trance.

"Let's go look for the Keyhole and close it." Donald quacked walking to the Second District.

While they were walking to the Second District someone was watching but was more focus on Davinia.

 _ **Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you two. While you two toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they simply replaced you two with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them for more than they do you two. You two are better off without that wretched boy and girl. Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for. But I need you two to capture the Queen of Dream and bring her to me alive.**_

 **Back to Sora and the others**

"Hey Davey, why didn't you tell me about your past?" Sora asks Davinia about her past.

Davinia stops trying to explain to Sora but was having a hard time finding the words.

"I lost my friend to the darkness. My other friend lost his heart in order to stop the enemy we were fighting. And my last friend is lost in the Realm of Darkness. I didn't want to go through that pain again." Davinia said as she quickly wipes her tears, "Come on we better get going."

As they were walking the amour Heartless they fought came back and tries to grab Davinia.

"Sis look out!" Davis shouts as he and TK shoved Davinia out of the way of the amour Heartless' arms.

"Thanks. "Davinia said thanking her twin and TK.

"No problem." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

They defeated the Heartless and Davinia was confused why it came after her. But she was push it aside and going to where the Keyhole might. But as they were walking Davinia was hearing something.

"What is it Davey?" Kari asks her as she follows the sound.

"Do you guys hear something?" Davinia asks her friends.

"Maybe you should follow it." Veemon said suggesting to the young Queen.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, TK, Kari, Davis, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaomon, and V-mon follow Davinia to the sound she was hearing. It was coming from the bell tower. So, they went inside and found the Keyhole to this world. So Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, and Sora sealed it, locking the world from the Heartless.

"How did you know the Keyhole was here?" Donald asks Davinia how she knew.

"I think I unlock a new power." Davinia said, trying to explain.

"Maybe Leon might know something." Veemon said to everyone as they head back to Leon looking for answers.

 **With Leon…**

"So, Davey heard a sound and it led her to the Keyhole of this world." Leon said to Sora and the others.

"I felt something calling me and it led me to the Keyhole." Davinia said to Leon about what happen, "After what happen with that Heartless that try to kidnap me I'm not sure anymore."

"Davey, do you have any strange markings on your body?" Yuffie ask Davinia about any birth marks.

"No birthmarks, but I do have a power call the Golden Radiance of Harmony and the Crimson Radiance of Hazard." Davinia explained, "Aniki has the Golden Radiance of Miracles, while Willis is the Keeper of the Golden Radiance of Destiny."

"Well it's a start." Sora said hugging her from the side, "But I like you just the way you are."

Davinia blush and they all laugh seeing Davinia's face flush again. After saying goodbye, they went on to the next world.


	6. Agrabah

_**Chapter 6: Agrabah**_

Donald was letting Davinia pilot the Gummi Ship and is a lot better than Sora. They were soon in another world call Agrabah. In there, Maleficent is talking with Jafar.

 _ **Maleficent: And the Keyhole?**_

 _ **Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So, that just leaves...**_

Iago flies by and lands on Jafar's shoulder.

 **Iago: Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like  
magic.**

 _ **Jafar: The girl is more trouble than she's worth.**_

 _ **Maleficent: You said you had things under control.**_

 _ **Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.**_

 _ **Maleficent: We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless. Plus, the Queen of Dreams.**_

 _ **Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her.**_ **(Jafar's Heartless appeared and talks to them)** _ **Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once. And if you see the Queen of Dreams bring her to me at once also.**_

The Heartless left to search for Jasmine.

 _ **Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless.**_

Jafar laughs.

 _ **Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.**_

Jasmine overhearing what Jafar and Maleficent were talking about while she was hiding from them. Sora, Donald, TK, Kari, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Gatomon Goofy, V-mon, Veemon, and Davinia find Jasmine hiding.

"Who's there? Hello?" Jasmine asks them as she got out of her hiding spot, "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"So that makes you a princess." Veemon said to Jasmine.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said to them about Jafar.

"Jafar?" Kari asked confuse.

"You haven't heard about him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for somethin-something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine said to them about Jafar.

"Who helped you?" Davinia ask Jasmine.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... I hope Aladdin is all right." Jasmine said talking about someone.

Then Jasmine smiles as she sees Davinia's choker that Kai gave her.

"I heard rumors about the Queen of Dreams who bears a necklace with a pendent of a ruby heart. You must be her." Jasmine said, bowing to her.

Sora was confused about this while Davinia and the others stayed calm.

"I thought that it was supposed to be a secret." Kari said confused.

"To us princesses from the other worlds no. We have an annual ball each year." Jasmine said, "I believe it was Princess Cinderella who started it. I remember seeing you talking to the King and Queen with your friends."

"That would mean-I think that Clarabelle attend those balls also." Goofy said, "A-Huck no wonder it isn't much of a secret as she like to gossip a lot."

"Great…" Davinia groaned while TK, Davis, and Kari laughed, "I was hoping that I keep my identify a secret until I turned 18."

"Let's hope that the Daily Prophet doesn't find out." Kari said as TK, Davis, and the Digimon nod.

 _ **Jafar: Another Princess you say? That's unexpected to say at least.**_

Everyone turns around to see Jafar standing not too far from them.

 _ **Jafar: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?**_

He then looks over at Jasmine and Davinia.

 _ **Jafar: My dear princess and queen allow me to find you mean suitable company rather than theses filthy street rats.**_

"Jasmine, run!" Sora shouts summoning his Keyblade.

Jasmine runs and the others ready their weapons against Jafar.

 _ **Jafar: Ah, the boy who holds the key. Along with the Wilders of Light, Miracles, and Hope and the Queen of Dreams.**_

Jafar left the scene and Sora, Kari, Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Donald, Goofy, Gatomon, V-mon, and Veemon. They defeated the Heartless and then went into Aladdin's house. Inside, they moved the drawer that the Carpet was stuck to and the Carpet flew away.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, Sora!" Donald said to Sora and the others.

They proceed to the desert where the Carpet is standing.

"It wants us to come along?" TK ask them as Davinia becomes pale, "Davey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fi-ne…" Davinia said falling to her knees from the heat.

"DAVEY!" Kari, Davis, and TK shouts causing the others to look at Davinia out cold.

"All aboard." Sora said, helping Davinia up.

They take the Carpet to where Aladdin is trapped in a quicksand. Before they could rescue him, groups of Heartless got in their way. After Sora, Kari, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gatomon, V-mon, Donald, Veemon, and Davinia defeated them...

"Not again!" Goofy said as more Heartless appear.

Aladdin manages to free himself from the quicksand and takes out a lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin said to Genie as he appears out of the lamp.

 **Genie:** _ **(humorous act)**_ **Wish Number One, coming right up!**

Genie eliminated the Heartless instantly. After that, the others and Aladdin are back in the Desert. Sora told Aladdin what is going on.

"Thanks, Sora." Aladdin said to Sora.

"What're you doing out here anyway Aladdin?" TK asked Aladdin.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said to them, "I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summon the-"

 **Genie:** _ **(humorous act)**_ **Please, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!**

"Any wish?" Donald asks.

 **Genie: Patience, my feathered friend!** _ **(splits into three and shows three finger)**_ **Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish-and let me tell you, what a today that wish was-so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?**

A light appeared on Aladdin.

"How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin said to Genie.

 **Genie: Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay.**

"I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said to Genie.

"Why a prince?" Goofy asks Aladdin about the wish.

"There's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said to them about Jasmine.

"She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Davinia warned.

"Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said to them getting on the Carpet flying back to Agrabah and Genie follows them.

 **Genie: Fresh air! The great outdoors!**

"I guess you don't get out much." Sora said to Genie.

 **Genie: Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two...**

"Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asks Genie about his last wish.

 **Genie:** _ **(excited)**_ **You'd do that?**

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said to Genie promising him.

They enter Aladdin's house. In there...

"Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole"." Aladdin said to them about the situation, "And he's after Davey?"

 **Genie: Keyhole, I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before...**

"Really? Where?" Donald and Sora ask him.

 **Genie: Where was it? It's only been 200 years...**

"We've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Sora said to them.

Sora's group exits Aladdin's House. Sora's group then saw Jafar and Jasmine.

 _ **Jafar: Settings your sights a little high, aren't you? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more.**_

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine apologized.

Aladdin holding a lamp with his hands behind his back rubs it.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin said to Genie.

Genie appeared and picked up Jasmine.

 **Genie: One wish left! You're making this easy, you know.**

 _ **Jafar: So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied.**_

Iago secretly took the lamp from Aladdin.

 **Genie: I'm sorry, Al.**

Genie disappeared and Jasmine dropped into a pot. The pot appeared as a Heartless.

 _ **Jafar: I bid you all farewell. Attack!**_

Sora, Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Kari, TK, Gatomon, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Donald, Goofy, V-mon, Veemon, and Aladdin fight the Pot Centipede. After they defeats Pot Centipede.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts as they heard Jafar's evil laugh, "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

They go to the Desert and ride the Carpet to the area where they saw Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders Guardian appeared and attacks. They fight the Cave of Wonders Guardian. After the fight, the guardian stops and opens its mouth to reveal an entrance. They enter the Cave of Wonders.

In there, Davinia was losing her color Kari and TK explains that she becomes weak from getting close to Tainted Darkness. After they explained, Davis helps her down the stairs stumbling a bit. In another room shows Jafar, Jasmine who is unconscious, and Genie who is unhappy.

 **Jafar:** _ **(holding a lamp)**_ **My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!**

Genie revealed the Keyhole to Jafar. Meanwhile Sora and the others proceed to the Treasure Room. Then, enter the Lamp Chamber. In there...

 _ **Maleficent: That boy again?**_

 _ **Jafar: He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to those boys Riku and Davis? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-**_

They arrived at the scene.

"Maleficent?" Davinia said shock as Maleficent disappeared.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouts holding a sword.

 _ **Jafar: Not a chance. You see, she's a princess – one of eight who somehow hold the key to opening the door. But we need the Princess of Dreams also.**_

"Open…" Goofy said.

"...the door?" Donald quacked, finishing the rest of the sentence.

 _ **Jafar: But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it.**_ **(to Genie)** _ **Genie! My second wish. Crush them!**_

"Genie, no!" Aladdin said begging him to stop.

 **Genie: Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice.**

Davinia who's still weak from being near darkness and is hiding so Jafar wouldn't find her. Sora and the others fights Jafar with Genie assisting Jafar in the fight. After Sora and the others defeated Jafar, Sora, TK, Davis and Kari's Blizzard magic upgraded to Blizzara. After that, they approaches the unconscious Jasmine. Then, Jafar appeared.

 _ **Jafar:**_ **(floating in midair)** _ **Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!**_

Unable to stand it at all, Genie turned Jafar into Genie Jafar and goes underground in the lava area. Sora's group goes down the pit to the lava area. Then, Davinia saw Iago carrying Jafar's lamp.

"Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin shouts, having a plan.

Sora's group fights Genie Jafar (again minus Davinia). Sora's group ended this battle victoriously is by attacking Jafar's lamp. After that...

"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Davinia shouts, holding the lamp.

After Genie Jafar got sucked into the lamp Sora, TK, Kari, and Daivs' Fire spell got upgraded to Fira and also received Ansem's Report 1. The scene switches to Jasmine who woke up and suddenly captured by someone. Sora's group got up to the area where Jasmine disappeared.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts looking for Jasmine.

The Keyhole is illuminating and Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, and Davinia uses their Keyblades to shoot a beam at the Keyhole locking it forever from the Heartless. Suddenly the area is shaking...

"We'd better get out of here!" Goofy said to them.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouts still looking for her.

The gang restrained Aladdin so he stays with them and not get left behind. Davis was carrying Davinia since she was still weak from being near darkness. The Carpet takes Sora's group out of the Cave of Wonders and back to Agrabah.

 **Later, in Aladdin's house...**

"Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her." Aladdin said wanting to go with them to find Jasmine.

"We can't take you with us. Sorry." Davinia said, feeling a lot better.

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asks her.

"I sure wish we could…" Goofy said to Donald.

"If we take him to another world, we would be…" Donald said to Goofy.

"Muh... Mudd-" Goofy said trying to find the word.

"Meddling!" Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari shouted at Goofy.

"We'll find Jasmine. I promise." Sora said to Aladdin promising him.

 **Genie:** _ **(to Aladdin)**_ **Uh, earth to Al. You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you.**

"I…I wish… for your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said making his final wish.

Genie's legs were revealed and his cuffs on his wrists disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. You can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." Aladdin said to him, "But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora, Davey, Davis, TK, and Kari find Jasmine."

 **Genie: Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?**

"Genie…" Aladdin said speechless.

 **Genie: Leave it to me!**

The scene switches to the dark area with Maleficent, Hades, Willis, and Riku.

 _ **Hades: That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around  
to give him a hand.**_

"We did our part. We brought the princess, didn't we?" Willis said to them.

 _ **Maleficent: Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.**_

 _ **Hades: Whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?**_ **(to Riku and Willis)** _ **By the way, kids, have we got something special for you two.**_

"Huh?" Riku and Willis ask confuse.

 _ **Maleficent: We had a deal, yes? You two helped us, and we grant you your wish...**_

The image of Kairi laying down unconscious appeared at the table.

"Kairi!" Riku shouts

 _ **Maleficent: Go to them. Your vessel is waiting.**_

Captain Hook appeared.

 _ **Captain Hook: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage.**_

"Why are you doing all this for us? What's the catch?" Riku ask her as Willis looks at her asking the same thing.

 _ **Maleficent: What's the catch? Silly boys. You two are like sons to me. I only want you two to be happy.**_

Maleficent gently touches Willis and Riku's face and both angrily shoves Maleficent's hand away from his face.

"I seriously doubt that." Willis said to her.

 _ **Maleficent: Believe what you two wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.**_

Riku and Davis left the scene. Later with Sora's group, Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, and Davinia can now summon Genie.

"Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, Davinia please find Jasmine for me." Aladdin said to them.

They nod and head off to the next world.


	7. Monstro

_**Chapter 7: Monstro**_

While TK was piloting the Gummi Ship letting Donald and Davinia take a break traveling, they saw a huge whale passing by.

"What is that?" Donald asks, about what pass them.

"It's huge!" Sora and Veemon said, surprise to see a whale.

The whale went past the Gummi Ship.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said seeing the huge whale.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy said, knowing the whale as Monstro came back.

"TK, get us out of here!" Donald quacked like crazy.

"Too late!" Davinia shouts hitting her head losing conscience as Monstro swallowed the Gummi Ship along with Sora's group.

In Davinia's dream when she was four years old along with her friend, Ventus...

 **Four-year-old** **Davinia** **: I saw it with my own eyes! It's true!**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **was frighten from hearing a noise coming from outside.**

 **Ventus: Are you sure you didn't just hear it this time?**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **: What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!**

 **Ventus: All right. How about we check it out?**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **: O-O-Okay**

 **Ventus picks up the Y.** **Davinia** **following the noise leading to the courtyard.** **Davinia** **was whimpering from the noise.**

 **Ventus: Shh, it's okay.**

 _ **In the courtyard...**_

 **Ventus: See that? It was just the wind making some noise.**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **: Sorry I made you come out of here.**

 **Ventus: It's alright you're like a sister to me. I'll always be there to protect you.**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **: Promise?** _ **(holding her pinky finger out)**_

 **Ventus: Promise.** _ **(making a pinky promise with her)**_ **If you ever have any adventures when I'm not with you I want you to tell me in every single detail.**

 **Y.** **Davinia** **: Okay!**

Davinia's dream ended. Later inside Monstro, Donald Duck is waiting impatiently.

"Knock it off!" Donald shouts impatiently as Davinia sits up.

"Davey!" Kari exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Davis said relived while TK nodded, "You gave us quite a fright."

"Davey, are you okay?" Goofy asks her.

"Yeah. Where are we, anyway?" Davinia asks them, not remembering what happen when she got knock out.

Suddenly, an item dropped, and it narrowly misses Davinia.

"I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy said to Davinia.

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield.

"Heavy showers!" Goofy exclaimed, changing his mind.

"Who's there?" Sora said as Davinia gets up.

 **Pinocchio: It's me.**

"It's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?" Jiminy shouts, seeing the wooden boy.

Pinocchio walks away with the item he found in the treasure chest.

"Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jimniy said from Davinia's backpack

Sora's group moves closer to the shipwreck.

 **Geppetto: What have you got there, Pinocchio?**

 **Pinocchio: With this, we can get out of here, Father.**

 **Geppetto: Really? With this big block? You think so?**

Sora's group later finds Pinocchio with Geppetto; his father.

"So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asks Pinocchio.

 **Geppetto: So, the whale swallowed all of you, too?**

"Looks like it." Davinia said to Geppetto.

 **Geppetto: My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness, we're together again.**

Pinocchio spots Riku and Davis running into the other area of Monstro. Geppetto moves the large green object that Pinocchio found.

 **Geppetto: You seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?**

Pinocchio disappeared. Sora, Davinia, Terriermon, Lopmon, Davis, Gaomon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy go to Chamber 1.

"What are you doing Pinocchio? Let's go back." Sora said Pinocchio.

"Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said making a good point.

"Stop fooling around! This ain't the time for games!" Davinia shouts for Pinocchio.

Before Sora's group could leave...

"Davey, I thought you liked games." Willis said appearing along with Riku.

"Riku/Willis!" Sora, TK, Davis, Kari, and Davinia shout surprise to see them.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Willis said as Davinia sense darkness inside them.

"What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asks Riku.

"Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku said running off.

"Come on!" Davinia growling running about them.

Riku grabs Pinocchio's arm and takes off to another area. Sora's group runs after them.

 **Later in Chamber 6...**

 _ **Maleficent:**_ **(to Riku and Davis)** _ **Why do you two still care about that boy and the two girls? They have all but deserted you for the Keyblades and their new companions, after all.**_

"I don't care about him." Riku said to Maleficent.

"Yeah we're just messing with them a little." Willis said having a dark aura around him.

 _ **Maleficent: Of course, you two were. Beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon it.**_

"Mind your own business." Willis said to Maleficent.

Maleficent went through a portal and disappeared. They chase Pinocchio and then, they saw Riku and Davis.

"What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora shouts asking Riku questions.

"You also Willis remember what happened to Ken when the darkness controlled him?" Davinia said, remembering the cold, sick feeling when she was taken to the Dark Ocean.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku ask Sora about Kairi.

"You too Davey after all you are a Keyblade Master." Willis said to the angry Hybrid.

"I do." Sora and Davinia shout together.

They run to the Bowels. In there, they saw Pinocchio trapped in Parasite Cage.

"You up for this?" Riku asks Sora.

"Let's do it!" Sora said to them.

"How about you Queen, Kari, Davis, TK?" Willis asks Davinia, Davis, Kari, and TK.

"Fine!" Davinia growls as her pupils become thin.

"Yeah!" Kari, Davis, and TK said summoning their Keyblade.

Sora's group, Davis, and Riku fight Parasite Cage. After the fight, Parasite Cage releases Pinocchio and got away. Pinocchio fell into a pit, Riku and Davis follow. The rest jump down the pit and they ended up back in the Mouth. Then…

 **Geppetto: Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!**

"Sorry, old man. We have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said holding the unconscious Pinocchio.

 **Geppetto: He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!**

"Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said to them about someone losing their heart.

"Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora ask his best friend.

"What do you care about her?" Riku asks Sora.

Riku and Willis got away. Sora's group chases after them in the Throat. And this time they really tick Davinia off her eyes turn red with black slits. She was running faster than the others. Then, Sora's group gets sucked up to the Stomach. In there...

"Let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora shouts to Riku.

"You too Willis!" Davinia growls being held back by Kari, Davis, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, and V-mon.

"Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Riku said holding his hand out.

Sora, Davinia and the others readies their Keyblades.

"You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku ask Sora.

"You too Davey, Davis, Kari, TK?" Willis asks Davinia.

"At least he still has a conscience, heart or no heart." Sora said to them.

"And the Willis we know is long gone." Davinia said as V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, Gatomon, Kari, TK, Patamon and the others agree with her.

"Conscience?" Riku and Davis ask them.

"You two might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear." Sora said to them.

"And it's telling us you're on the wrong side!" Kari said to them as Davinia's eyes are still red.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said as a dark aura surrounds them.

"Me as well." Willis said the same thing happening to him.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said waking Pinocchio up.

Pinocchio did wake up, but in bad shape.

 **Pinocchio: Jiminy… I'm not gonna make it.**

Pinocchio's nose grew longer, and feels fine.

 **Pinocchio: I guess I'm okay!**

Jiminy Cricket jumps up and down. Suddenly, Parasite Cage appeared from midair dropping to the ground. Riku and Willis disappeared through a portal. Sora's group fights Parasite Cage for the second time. After Sora's group defeats Parasite Cage...

"Run!" Donald quacked as he and Goofy run.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora shouts looking for his friend.

"Willis!" Veemon, V-mon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmom, and Davinia shout looking for their friend.

Sora's group escapes. Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, and Davinia attained the power of time. Meanwhile in the ship with Riku and Willis and the unconscious Kairi…

"Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku ask Maleficent.

 _ **Maleficent: Precisely.**_

"And her heart was…" Riku said couldn't finish the sentence.

 _ **Maleficent: Taken by the Heartless, no doubt.**_

"Tell us! What can we do?" Willis asks Maleficent wanting to help.

 _ **Maleficent: There are eight maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together plus the Queen of Dreams, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless.**_

Maleficent gave the power to control the Heartless to Riku and Willis.

"Soon, Kairi." Riku said to the unconscious Kairi.

Later, Monstro sneezes out the Gummi Ship.

"I hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said thinking Pinocchio and Geppetto.

"Hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald said to him, "But I'm worry about Davey, Davis, TK, Patamon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, Kari, Gatomon, and Veemon."

"Yeah but Riku…" Sora said shock about what happen.

Donald pilots the Gummi Ship to Traverse Town. All the way there Davinia hasn't said a word. There, Sora's group enters a new house. Pinocchio and Geppetto are inside.

"Pinocchio?" Sora said shock to see Pinocchio, but he was worry about Davinia who was still in shock about Willis.

 **Pinocchio: Hey, it's Sora!**

 **Geppetto: Hello, Sora!**

"How did you two get here?" Sora asks them.

 **Geppetto: A man named Leon helped us. He got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you all are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this.**

Sora's group obtained the item Geppetto.

"For us?" Sora asks him.

 **Geppetto: But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you. I hope** **Davinia** **gets better.**

"Me too I hope she'll come back to her senses soon." Sora said worry about her.

"I'm going for a walk." Davinia said walking out the door.

Soon her brother, Davis runs after her making sure she stays out of trouble.

"Sis wait up!" Davis said running to her.

"Is something wrong?" Davinia ask him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Davis asks, trying to comfort his twins.

"It's been awhile since I felt this pain." Davinia said clutching where her heart is.

"When you lost your friends." Davis said putting the pieces together.

"Willis was the first Human I trust on my own." Davinia said on the verge to cry, "I lock my feelings away, so I wouldn't look weak."

"Do you remember what Kai told you?" Davis asked Davinia, "He said that it's okay to show your emotions once and a while. You showed him that."

"You're right, thanks Aniki." Davinia said to her brother, trying to hide her emotions.

Davis hugs her, comforting her.

"It's okay let it go." Davis said as Davinia cries letting all her emotions go.

After an hour passed Davinia calms down and becomes emotionally exhaustion. Davis picks Davinia up taking her back to the others. When they got back the others ask the Child of Miracles if something wrong with her. Davis explains to them what happen. They got on the Gummi Ship going to the next world. Davis sits beside her promising that he'll protect her when Kai, Harry, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, or Tai aren't around.


	8. Atlantica

_**Chapter 8: Atlantica**_

After what happen Davinia has become a lot better. Sora's group takes off with the Gummi Ship to Atlantica.

"Prepare for landing guys." Donald to them.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Davinia said having a small fear of water.

"Not with my magic. Just leave it to me." Donald said to Davinia.

Later in Atlantica, Sora, Davis and TK appeared as a merman, Kari emerged as a mermaid, Donald appeared as an octopus, Goofy appeared as a sea turtle, V-mon and Gatomon's lower body had become dolphin's tail, and a dorsal fin of a dolphin. While Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Veemon lower body became a shark's tail and a dorsal fin of a shark. Davinia legs turn into a. emerald green tail with a silver tint to it with a silver bikini top showing her small waist. Kari's legs turn into a pink tail with white bikini top.

"You look great Kari." Davis commented.

"Thanks." Kari said blushing slightly.

"Come on, Sebastian!" A female voice called.

 **Sebastian: Ariel, slow down! Don't leave me behind!**

Just when Sebastian saw Donald, he freaked out. Ariel and Flounder appeared.

"Relax, they don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" the woman name Ariel said to the red crab.

 **Flounder: There's something weird about them.**

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia laugh nervously.

"What do you mean?" Davinia asks them.

"They do seem… a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asks them where they're from.

"We're from far away." Sora said to them lying, "And we're not really used to these waters."

Sora, Kari, Davis, and Davinia laughs nervously again.

"In that case… Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel said to noticing them having trouble swimming.

 **Sebastian: Ariel, King Triton will not like this!**

"Don't worry." Ariel said to Sebastian.

 **Sebastian: Easy for you to say. (** _ **to**_ _ **Sora's**_ _ **group**_ **) Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. Begin.**

They practice swimming.

 **After that…**

 **Sebastian: Great! Now let's move on to self-defense.**

"Sebastian!" Ariel shouts as the Heartless arrived.

 **Sebastian: Class is over. Good luck!**

Ariel gets away and Flounder and Sebastian hide in a clamshell. Sora's group fights and defeats the Heartless. After that, Ariel came back and Sora hits the clamshell with his Keyblade to free Flounder and Sebastian.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said to them about Heartless here.

 **Sebastian: Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!**

"We'd better head back!" Ariel said to Sebastian and Flounder.

 **Flounder: Wh-what if we run into more on our way back?**

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us." Ariel said to the others asking for help.

Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, they were chased after the Heartless. Then, a lightning zapped and defeated the Heartless.

 **Triton: As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace.**

"Daddy!" Ariel said to the old merman.

 **Triton: When will you listen? It's dangerous out there Ariel!**

Ariel was going to respond, but was interrupted by Triton.

 **Triton: Strange creatures lurk outside.**

 **Sebastian: Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton.**

 **Triton: And who are they?**

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said to her father.

 **Triton: They don't look familiar.**

"We're from an ocean very far away." V-mon said to Triton.

"We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said to Triton.

 **Triton: The what?**

"What's that?" Ariel asks them about the Keyhole.

"Well, it's a-" Goofy said but was cut off by Triton.

 **Triton: There's no such thing. Certainly not here.**

"But, Daddy…" Ariel said but her father glared at her.

 **Sebastian: Ariel, not another word!**

 **Triton: You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?**

Ariel frowns and Sora's group left Triton's Throne.

 **Triton: Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety.**

 **Sebastian: Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, I'm quite curious about this Keyhole.**

 **Triton: That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?**

 **Sebastian: Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto.**

 **Triton: That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing.**

 **Sebastian: Yes, she poses serious danger.**

 **Triton: And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?**

 **Sebastian: You Majesty, please. I, uh...**

Sora and the others exits Triton's Palace.

 **Outside…**

"I want to show you something." Ariel said to them not knowing someone was watching them.

They proceed to Ariel's Grotto. Inside...

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel said to them, "I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds someday. Does that sound strange?"

"I used to feel the same way." Sora said to Ariel,

"Used to?" Ariel asks confuse by what Sora meant.

"I mean… I still do." Sora said changing his words.

"Why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel said to them about Keyhole.

"But your father said-" Davinia and Kari said Ariel about what her father said.

"He treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just… He just doesn't understand." Ariel said to them about her father.

They don't know that Sebastian was overhearing the conversation. After that, Jetsam and Flotsam appeared after Sora's group left Ariel's Grotto.

 **Meanwhile with Ursula...**

 _ **Ursula: Those brats will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming.**_

Ursula laughs in an evil way. Sora's group rides the dolphin to the Sunken Ship. Some Heartless appear and they fought them while Ariel goes look for the item they need. They got away while going back to Ariel's hiding spot with the item..

"Its shape reminds me of something…" Ariel said trying to remember.

Sora and the others head back to Ariel's Grotto and Sora placed the Crystal Trident into the trident slot. Then…

 **Triton: Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!**

Triton saw the Crystal Trident and furiously strikes lightning on the Crystal Trident.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel pleads her father.

Davinia saw Sebastian hiding behind the chest. The Crystal Trident was shattered. Ariel swam away upset. Davinia swam after her when she caught up she saw Ariel talking to Jetsam and Flotsam.

 **Jetsam: My, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow.**

 **Flotsam: If only there were something we could do…**

 **Jetsam: Maybe she can be of some help.**

 **Flotsam: Maybe she can be of some help to you.**

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asks as she stops crying.

 **Jetsam: She would surely help you. She'd make all your dreams come  
true.**

Jetsam and Flotsam formed together and Ursula appeared.

 _ **Ursula: You called, my dear?**_

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if-" Ariel asks Ursula.

 _ **Ursula: Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world.**_

"What?" Ariel asks confuse.

 _ **Ursula: But they had special help-that mysterious key.**_

Ariel looks confused.

 _ **Ursula: Now cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too.**_

"Huh?" Ariel asks confuse.

"Ariel, don't trust her!" Davinia shouts, swimming to her.

Ursula wraps Davinia around her octopus tentacles.

 _ **Ursula: Now listen carefully if you care for your friend's life.**_

Later, Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Palace. In there...

 _ **Ursula: The Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to those other worlds you long for and I'll spare your little friend.**_

Sora's group then proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, Ursula laughs as she seizes the trident. With Davinia trap in her octopus tentacles.

 _ **Ursula: The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear.**_

"No! I didn't want this!" Ariel shouts trying to stop her.

 _ **Ursula: Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey-to the dark world of the Heartless!**_

 **Jetsam: We cannot find the Keyhole.**

 **Flotsam: The Keyhole is not here.**

 _ **Ursula: What?**_

Davinia was sensing the Keyhole but was hiding it. Sora's group arrived.

 _ **Ursula: Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!**_

Ursula disappeared with Davinia.

"Daddy!" Ariel said swimming to her father.

 **Triton:** _ **(in bad shape)**_ **The trident... We must get it back.**

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said as the others swim to fight Ursula and to save Davinia.

"I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's my entire fault. I also put Davey's life in danger! I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel said blaming herself.

Sora's group agrees.

 **Sebastian: That's right. I'm behind you, Ariel.**

 **Triton: Ursula powers is from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic.**

Sora's group proceeds to the Sunken Ship. They swim in find Davinia tie to a mast with seaweed with a cloth covering her mouth.

"Sis!" Davis shouts swimming to her and taking the cloth off her mouth, "Wake up!"

"An…iki…" Davinia said waking up, "What happen?"

"Hold still." Davis said cutting the seaweed.

 _ **Ursula: Isn't that sweet? Brother and sister looking out for each other.**_

"Come out!" Donald shouts making a good point, "You can't run!"

 **Sebastian: Your time has come!**

Ursula scares Sora and the others with her mean frown. Then, Sora's group fights Ursula, Jetsam, and Flotsam. After the fight, Jetsam and Flotsam were defeated and they disappeared.

 _ **Ursula: You'll pay for this!**_

Ursula got away.

"We must get the trident back." Ariel said swimming.

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia learned Mermaid Kick. Then they proceed to the Calm Depths and using their new Mermaid Kick ability to swim faster past the current. In the mysterious area...

 _ **Ursula: I rule the sea now! You pathetic fools!**_

Ursula uses the power of the trident to grow bigger and powerful.

 _ **Ursula: The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!**_

Sora's group fights Ursula. Davinia tried to hit her but as she tries to close Ursula takes a deep breath and blew her away. Davinia was being thrown backwards by the force of the wind. Sora catches her in time.

"Looks like you ya could use some help Queen." a southern voice said from behind Davinia.

"Who are you?" Sora asks her.

"Ranamon!?" Davinia exclaimed.

"You certainly had a growth spurt, Queen." Ranamon said knowing Davinia.

 _ **Ursula: You left this world ages ago!**_

"I'm here to keep a promise to the princess." Ranamon said pointing to Davinia, "We the Legendary Warriors protect the Queen of Harmony: Bellamon."

Ursula attacks Davinia again and TK swims to her getting her out of the way. Sora's group with the help of Ranamon defeated Ursula, Ursula disappeared and the trident came back to Sora's group's possession.

 **Later at Triton's Throne...**

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said to her father.

 **Triton: Ranamon it's been a long time. Did you find the Queen of Harmony yet?**

"Yes I did and she's right here!" Ranamon said pointing to Davinia.

"She's right sir. I'm Bellamon, the Warrior of Harmony." Davinia said admitting the truth.

"You've grown last time I saw you with the Originals, Bellamon." Ranamon said shocking them, "Also Legendary Warrior of Harmony. The Legendary Warriors made an oath to protect the Princess of Harmony with our Digi-Code."

After talking to them they swim back to the Gummi Ship. When they got back Davinia found out that Ranamon is inside her D-Tector.


	9. Halloween Town

_**Chapter 9: Halloween Town**_

Davis was flying the Gummi Ship to the next world call Halloween Town where its fill with types of Halloween creatures. If there are zombies there then Davinia will freak out due to her fear of them.

"What's wrong with Davey?" Sora asks the others.

"Davey is afraid of zombies because of Tyson, Willis, Tai, JP, and Takuya." Kari explained to Sora.

"Don't worry Sis if any zombies I'll protect you." Davis said to his twin, cheering her up.

When they were near they all teleported there. They all saw that they transform again.

 **(Since you probably know what Sora, Donald, and Goofy look like when they're in Halloween Town I'm not going to write all down)**

Kari was now wearing a red cape with hood and some of her hair covering her left eye, she licked her lips to discover that she had fangs, she was also wearing black boots and black jeans, and a snug fitting red shirt, and the area around her remaining eye was ashen and darker making her brown eye stand out.

TK's clothes were ripped and had wolf ears and tail on him. He looked like a humanoid version of a WereGarurumon.

Davinia was wearing a silver short kimono with long sleeves and a double circle skirt. The sleeves have green lace around the hem, around her waist was a dark green obi, and was tied in a bow at the back. The double circle skirt had green at the top and black at the bottom. There were two fox ears on her head instead of her normal ears and tail were out also. Her eyes were red like blood with black slits and her teeth like fangs with claw-like nails. Not to mention her whiskers were a bit darker than usual. Instead of shoes she was wearing black shinobi sandals that went up to her knees. With her Twin Fangs (Vibranium Twin Tessen/Daggers) in their scabbards that strapped around her waist.

Davis took on a form as a humanoid fox, wearing a black shirt with matching pants and boots. On them were red flames patterns. His eyes were now gold and his whiskers were a bit darker than usual also.

Veemon, Gaomon, Terriemon, Lopmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and V-mon were turn into ghosts wrapped up in chains.

"This is pretty cool." Davinia said showing a toothy grin.

"I wonder what the people that live here are like?" TK asks who hasn't change.

"I'm not sure suga." Ranamon said from Davinia's D-Tector, "And remind me to help Davey's with her training."

"Training?" they all ask not sure what she meant.

"Training for you to take on your duty as a Queen and Legendary Warrior." Ranamon said coming out of Davinia's D-Tector.

After talk they walk towards the gate and they were shock to what they saw. There were several ghosts like Heartless appearing around town. But there didn't move to attack them.

"Okay this is strange." Davinia said using her Aura Sight at the Heartless, "They're hearts ain't beating."

"That's strange." Gaomon said poking the Heartless.

They saw a short man with a very tall thin hat and was carrying a megaphone.

 **Mayor: Allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!**

Jack Skellington emerges from the green water.

 **Mayor: Bravo, Jack! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!**

"Thank you, but their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said to the man

Jack Skellington left to see the doctor.

 **Mayor: I'll go attend to the decorations.**

"Excuse me sir?" Davinia called to him walking over to the man.

"That's quite a costume you have! Welcome to Halloween Town!" the man greeted them.

"Thank you but who are you?" Davinia ask the man.

 **Mayor: I'm the Mayor of Halloween Town and in Halloween Town, Halloween means everything to us.**

"Well I'm Davinia, this is V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, Davis, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Ranamon, Kari, TK, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Davinia said to the mayor.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Davis asks the mayor.

 **Mayor: That was Jack Skellington. He and the rest of the town are always looking for new way to scare humans.**

"My guess Heartless is your new way." Sora said to the Mayor.

 **Mayor: Yes they appear in town on day and we thought we would use them for this year's Halloween. But they don't seem to be doing anything. Doctor Finkelstein has been working day and night to figure out what's wrong with them.**

When they were about to go the lab Davinia was sensing something.

"You guys go on ahead there's something I want to check out." Davinia said to them running the other direction.

V-mon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Davis, Gaomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, and Ranamon went with her to keep her out of trouble. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk to the lab and Jack and the doctor walking on something.

"Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested to the doctor.

 **Dr. Finkelstein: Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!**

"I've got it! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asks the Doctor suggesting the idea to him.

 **Dr. Finkelstein: A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work.**

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…" Jack read as the doctor place a giant leather sack in the shape of a hearts with a steel lock on it and it pumped like a normal heart would, "Then we need the key to this thing to work first."

Sora steps forward and uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole and it started to beat in a rhythm.

"That was amazing! Uh, and you are…" Jack said to Sora.

"Sora." Sora said Jack telling his name.

"Well done! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack said walking to him.

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora asks Jack about the Heartless here.

While Jack explains to Sora and the other about the Heartless. Meanwhile Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaomon, Gatomon, V-mon, Veemon, and Ranamon were at the Graveyard where Davinia was sensing something or someone. They found a headstone with the symbol of Darkness on it. The moment Davinia touches it a spirit appears.

"Bellamon.' the humanoid Digimon said knowing Davinia's Digimon name.

"Loweemon it's been a while. This is Davinia she's Bellamon reincarnation." Ranamon said to Loweemon, "She sensed you and freed you."

"Thank you princess." Loweemon said to Davinia.

"No problem, it's good to see you again Loweemon." Davinia said to Loweemon as Heartless appear going out of the control.

They attack her luckily Sora came just in time.

"You're alright Davey?" Sora asks her as she nods, "Who's he?"

"I'll explain later." Davinia said to her friend.

Davinia summon her Nightmare Keyblade and they fought the Heartless.

"You can come out now." Davinia said sensing someone.

A woman with red hair and resemble a rag doll came into their view.

 **Sally: Is something wrong Jack?**

"Everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack said to Sally.

 **Sally: "Memory"? You mean this?**

Sally reach behind her back and pulls out a flower that has two flowers on it.

 **Sally: I have a bad feeling about this Jack. Why don't you try something else? There's still time.**

"Nonsense once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" Jack said to Sally reassuring her.

Sora and the others and Sally move on. Later, three little characters came out of the coffin.

 **Lock: Lock!**

 **Shock: Shock!**

 **Barrel: Barrel!**

Three kids come out of the coffin. One was wearing a red devil mask, the other dressed up like a witch, and the shortest one wearing a skull mask. They're Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

 **Barrel: Did you hear that?**

 **Lock: Yeah, I sure did! A heart but, what should we do?**

 **Shock: You really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?**

 **Barrel: Tell Oogie Boogie.**

Sora's group proceeds to the Research Lab. Inside, Sora showed Dr. Finkelstein the Forget-Me-Not.

 **Dr. Finkelstein: Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is.**

Meanwhile, with Lock, Shock, and Barrel shook in fear after they told Oogie Boogie everything. Oogie Boogie laughs.

 _ **Oogie Boogie: A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? Works for me! When I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless.**_

Oogie Boogie laughs.

Later, Sora, Davinia, Davis Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmom, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, V-mon, Ranamon, Loweemon, Veemon, Donald, and Goofy find the Mayor in the Boneyard and talks to him.

 **Mayor: Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!**

After they solve the puzzle with the help of Davinia, an explosion was heard from behind them. Loweemon and Ranamon got into fighting stance.

 **Mayor: Now go look at the pumpkin.**

Davinia, Davis, Kari, TK, and Sora examined the destroyed pumpkin and found a Jack-in-the-Box. They return to the Research Lab and talk to Dr. Finkelstein.

 **Dr. Finkelstein: Yes. This is it.**

After, Dr. Finkelstein gathered all the ingredients...

 **Dr. Finkelstein: This time it's sure to work.**

 **Barrel: Ya!**

Barrel surprisingly appeared and made Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair fall and Lock, Shock, and Barrel seize the heart. Davinia ran ahead since she'll be able to catch them with her Fox Demon instincts. Sora and the other goes outside of the Research Lab.

"We lost them!" Sora shouts not seeing Davinia anywhere.

Jack Skellington called Zero.

"Zero, quick! After them." Jack said to Zero.

Sora's group enters the Graveyard and Zero spots Lock, Shock, and Barrel getting away with a walking tub. Sora's group follows them to Oogie's Manor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel still are getting away with the moving tub. While they running after them they saw figure jumped down in front of them.

"Duskmon." Loweemon, Gaomon, Davinia, and Ranamon shout knowing the figure.

"It's been a while I have come for the Queen of Dream." Duskmon said pointing at Davinia as her eyes widen.

"Why me?" Davinia asks him.

"You have something that will open the gate and I intend to take it." Duskmon said pointing his sword at Davinia.

"Ranamon. Loweemon this isn't a request. This is an order go with Sora and the others I'll take care of him." Davinia said ready to pull out her Twin Fangs, "Aniki, Kari, TK, Patamon, V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gatomon go with them."

Then Davinia pulls out her Twin Fangs. On the front of the two fans were drawings of a red nine-tail fox, ready to run, while its flames were long and flowing across the iron beautifully.

The edges of the fans were made out of razors which were painted black along with the fox's designs. As a bonus, they could also be use as daggers.

They were both made of Vibranium and works well with her powers.

"I'll be fine I fought guys worse than him." Davinia said to them confuse what she meant.

They nod their heads and ran off after the three kids.

"Time to fight Duskmon." Davinia said.

 _ **Deadly Gaze!**_

Duskmon fired lasers from the eyes on his amour. Davinia dodge ever laser since she's ¼ Fox Demon and Vanitas teaching her how to fight better. Davinia readied her weapon and attacks Duskmon. But Duskmon use his sword to knock her Twin Fangs out of her hands and he grab her neck lifting her up.

"Now show me where the gate is?" Duskmon said about to use an attack on her.

 _ **Memory Disturbance!**_

Davinia howled in pain feeling her head hurt. Duskmon was seeing memories of her time with someone. But this one memory was block and he couldn't see the person's face. Due to the pain Davinia passed out from the pain.

"This seems you have secrets that you don't even know Queen of Dreams." Duskmon said carrying her to Oogie's Manor.

Sora, Davis, Donald, Kari, Gatomon, Goofy, TK, Patamon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, V-mon, and Jack run to Oogie's Manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack shouts seeing Oogie Boogie.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmom, Davis, Gaomon, Veemon, V-mon, and Jack makes their way to the evil playroom. Inside, they fight Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

After Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmom, Davis, Gaomon, Veemon, V-mon, and Jack won the fight...

 **Shock: We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It's his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart.**

 **Lock: Yeah, that's right!**

 **Barrel: B-But you guys said-**

 **Shock: You should be ashamed!**

After Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmom, Davis, Gaomon, Veemon, V-mon, and Jack attacked the lever to reveal the entrance to the Torture Chamber. Sora's group proceeds to the Torture Chamber. Inside...

"Oogie Boogie, give back the heart!" Jack said to Oogie Boogie.

 _ **Oogie Boogie: You want it? I'll give you two choices the heart or your little princess.**_

Duskmon appears dropping Davinia's Twin Fangs in front of them.

"What did you with my sister?!" Davis demanded them.

"Duskmon bring out our guest." Oogie Boogie said to Duskmon holding Davinia who is unconscious.

"Davey!" everyone shouts.

"Guys…" Davinia said waking up opening her red, black slit eyes.

Oogie Boogie swallowed the heart.

 _ **Oogie Boogie: Let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!**_

Two Heartless enemies arrived.

 _ **Oogie Boogie: Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!**_

They fight Oogie Boogie. After they defeat Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's stuffed things fall out of his body and it became flat.

"The heart was a failure after all." Jack said to them going after Duskmon to save Davinia.

"It seems to be that I found the key and now I must take the key to Maleficent." Duskmon said opening a portal of darkness.

 _ **Howling Laser!**_

A humanoid wolf Digimon appear across from Duskmon.

"Let Bellamon go Duskmon." the humanoid wolf Digimon said to Duskmon.

"Lobomon!" Ranamon and Loweemon said to the humanoid wolf Digimon.

"What took you so long!?" Ranamon said to him.

"I took a wrong turn." Lobomon said attacking Duskmon making him let go of Davinia.

Davinia falls but was caught by Sora just in time.

"Are you alright Davey?" Donald asks her as he uses Cure on her.

"Yeah, thanks." Davinia nodded.

"No problem what are friends for." Sora said to the female Hybrid.

Duskmon was destroy and gone for good. They found Ansem's Report 7. They go outside and then all of a sudden, Oogie's Manor grew into a big giant fighting enemy.

"How did he get so big?" Sora asks Jack about Oogie Boogie.

"It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Jack said to them seeing the dark globs.

"We just have to destroy those things, right?" Sora asks Jack about the dark globs.

"Bellamon has the power to absorb the darkness and use it against your opponent." Lobomon said to Davinia using her Digimon name.

Sora and the others turn seeing Davinia glow.

An orb of data formed around Davinia as the background behind her was blue and white while a gold light shined behind her and a ring of data formed around her left hand. She smiled as she spun around and formed her arms into a shape of a heart before she downloaded the data into the D-Tector.

 **Execute; Spirit Evolution!**

Her clothes faded away as her hair blew around her head and the totem of her Spirit appears behind her and jerked awake.

The armor of the Warrior faded in front of her body of her body and began to merge with her body, turning her hair silvery blue that went down to her back while she wore white gloves, white thigh high boots, a white collar with a gold pendent attached to it with her symbol on around her neck and had metal bands around her upper arms.

Her eyes turned red while she grew white angel wings along with two small wings on her head and wore a white tank top that showed off her stomach along with a pair of white shorts that ended mid-thigh.

Once her transformation was complete, she gave a cute smile and wink before she did a back flip and landed on her feet and flipped her hair as she place her right hand on her hip.

 **Bellamon!**

 _ **Heaven's Crucifix!**_

Sora and the others fight the Oogie's Manor. By destroying the dark globs (with the help of Bellamon), Oogie's Manor collapsed. A Keyhole appeared on the ground. Bellamon changes back to Davinia. She, Davis, TK, Kari, and Sora uses their Keyblades to emit beams on the Keyhole to seal this world from the Heartless forever. Davinia, Davis, TK, Kari, and Sora's Gravity spell got upgraded to Gravira.

 **Later, back at the Research Lab...**

"Why didn't I listen to you, Sally?" Jack asks Sally turning to look at her.

 **Sally: We'll come up with another plan for Halloween.** _ **(holding each other's hands)**_ **Next time, we'll do it together.**

 **Later...**

"I believe it is time to celebrate Halloween." Jack said to them, "Would you care to join us."

"Sure." V-mon, Terriermon, Lopmom, Gaomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon said flying out of the lab.

Donald, Kari, TK, Goofy, Ranamon, Lobomon, and Loweemon follow them. Sora looks at Davinia.

"Are you coming?" Sora asks Davinia.

"You can go, I'll watch." Davinia answered as watched everyone dancing and singing a song.

Davinia sheds a tear, missing Kai dearly. Did he notice her missing? Is he looking for her? Does he miss her?

All she could do is wait.


	10. NeverLand

_**Chapter 10: NeverLand**_

After the celebration at Halloween Town the group was on the Gummi Ship. But Donald was flying the Gummi Ship this time because Lobomon, Loweemon, and Ranamon was teaching Davinia how to control her new powers. While they were training Davinia's head start to hurt, and passed out due to the pain.

 ***Dream***

" **Where am I?" Davinia ask seeing nothing but fog around her.**

 **The fog lifts showing Davinia a memory of her talking to some boy when she was 11. She couldn't see his face because his face was shadow over. There was something weird about that man.**

" **Someday we'll meet again and I'll help stop Master Xehanort!" the mysterious man vowed to Davinia.**

" **Okay." 11-year-old Davinia said to the mysterious boy.**

" **What was that?" Davinia asks herself ask as darkness surrounds her.**

 ***Dream Ends***

"Time to wake up Queen." someone said as Davinia groans and opens her sky-blue eyes slowly.

She saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Willis?" Davinia ask groggily.

"Yep." Willis said to Davinia as she sits up.

"Where are my friends?" Davinia asks him as Willis frowns slightly at her, "Willis what's wrong?"

"Are they more important than me?" Willis ask her as Davinia felt a tainted aura from him.

Davinia tries to escape but stops when two Heartless dressed like pirates holding swords block her way.

"Why are you siding with the Heartless!?" Davinia growled as her eyes turn gold with black slits.

"They obey me now Davinia." Willis said. "Besides I have nothing to fear."

"Sooner or later they'll consume your heart!" Davinia growls.

"My heart is too strong to be consumed." Willis told her as he look at him sadly, "There's a trick I want to show you."

Willis raises his hand and Davinia's shadow morph into a replica of herself. Davinia froze from what Willis could do.

"Impress?" Willis taunted her as Davinia growls at him, "I was told to keep you separated from your friends since your heart is the key to opening the gate."

The floor open up and Davinia falls through the hole as she yelps. Then everything went black around her. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, TK, Kari, Davis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaomon, Gatomon, Goofy, Veemon, Patamon, and V-mon were in another room. (Loweemon, Lobomon, and Ranamon were in Davinia's D-Tector which was with Sora and the others).

"It was definitely Kairi, I finally found her." Sora said with a smile.

"Let's go then." V-mon said to them.

"Okay but first…get off!" Donald and the others shout.

"Sorry." Sora said getting on his feet.

"We should look for Bellamon also." Lobomon said suggesting the idea to them.

"Yeah we should." Sora said agreeing with him, "Someone give me a boost."

Davis and TK give Sora a boost up to the window.

"See anything Sora?" TK asks him.

"Nothing." Sora replied looking around.

"Looking for a way out?" a boy wearing green pants and shirt with a green hat and a tiny dagger on his hip asks them.

"You're Peter Pan?" Kari said knowing the boy, "Davey told us a lot about you."

"Davey's here?" the boy name Peter Pan ask Kari.

"Yes we don't know where she is." Sora said to Peter Pan, "Hang on you know Davey?"

"Yeah she came here when she was four with a boy that was your age." Peter Pan said to Sora.

"Anyway are you stuck here also?" Veemon asks him.

"I'm waiting for someone." Peter Pan said to them.

A golden light flew around his head.

"Tinker Bell what took you so long? Did you find Wendy?" Peter Pan asks the small fairy, "Yeah Davey's also here we have to find her too."

Tinker Bell flew around happily to hear that Davinia is here again. Then she told him about two other girls.

"There's no way I'm going to leave Wendy or Davey here!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell must be jealous of this Wendy person." Donald said.

"Yeah." Veemon said as they both snickered.

But got both got kick in the noses, Tinker Bell then flew out of the hole in the door. Kari open the door, good thing that Davinia told them that the pirates here aren't very smart. They run out looking for their friends. Meanwhile with Davinia was unconscious in another room.

"Davey… Davinia wake up!" a voice said calling out to her.

Davinia wakes up seeing a white bear wearing a green vest.

"Kumamon I remember now, Shadow." Davinia said remembering her friend.

"Bellamon it is great to see you again." Kumamon said to Davinia, "Let's go find the others."

"I'll get us out of here." Kumamon said to them.

 _ **Crystal Breeze!**_

The door froze and Davinia punches the door down. Kumamon and Davinia run out looking for Sora and the others. Meanwhile Willis and Riku were standing in a large room with a lot of fancy furniture in it.

"You found Davey?" Riku asked Willis.

"Yes but she seemed more interested in Sora and the others." Willis said with bitterness.

"Soon you will have her." Riku said to Willis who nodded his head in agreement.

The door to the room they're in open and a man wearing a red coat, red hat with a fancy feather in it, and a hook on his left hand enters the room. He's none other than Captain Hook.

 _ **Captain Hook: The Chosen Ones are locked up and so is the other girl with that bear.**_

"Turns out that Wendy's not the ones we're looking for." Willis said to Captain Hook.

 _ **Captain Hook: Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?**_

"There's a total of eight. Maleficent says she's not one of them, neither is Kari." Riku said as Willis looks at him.

"If Kari isn't the eighth pure heart then who is?" Willis asked.

"She said that the eighth pure heard is called Queen of Dreams, and who wields the Keyblade of Daydream and Nightmare?" Riku asked him as Willis' eyes went wide.

"Davey." Willis gasped shock.

"Exactly hoist anchor as soon as possible," Riku informed Captain Hook, "Leave all dead weight behind including Wendy."

 _ **Captain Hook: After the trouble we went to capture her. Why those eight, what is Maleficent planning?**_

"As long as we get Kairi's heart back we don't care." Riku answered him.

 _ **Captain Hook: I will stake my other hand that the Heartless devoured her heart.**_

"I'll find her, no matter what." Riku said to Captain Hook.

 **Pirate #1: Captain Hook?**

 _ **Captain Hook: What is it?**_

 **Pirate #1: The prisoners have escaped. So has the princess and the creature with her. Peter Pan is with one of the two groups.**

 _ **Captain Hook: Blast the Peter Pan. Bring the hostage to me. Find the Princess we need her alive!**_

Back with the others Sora and others saw Tinker Bell fly up to a hole.

 **Wendy: Peter?**

"Are you okay Wendy?" Peter asked her.

 **Wendy: Yes but hurry the pirates are coming!**

"Wendy are there two girls with you?" Sora asked her about three other girls.

 **Wendy: No only one. I heard the pirates taking about another girl escaping with a strange bear. They're looking for her all over the ship. Calling her Princess. But the girl hasn't moved an inch. No!**

"Wendy!" Peter called out to her but there was no response, "Let's go!"

Peter flew off as the other follow him. Meanwhile with Davinia and Kumamon they were running quietly throughout the ship. They heard footsteps coming their way. Davinia got in position to attack with her Firebending. Once they became close Davinia pounce the person that was coming their way aiming a light of her pink, red, black, blue, gold, and black fire towards them.

"Hold your fire!" someone shouts.

"Sora?" Davinia said surprise, "Sorry about that I thought you guys were pirates."

"It's okay but who's the bear?" Sora said surprised.

"Kumamon the Warrior of Ice." Davinia said to them introducing him to the others, "Peter, I trust you and the boys been well?"

"Yeah they been well." Peter said to Davinia.

"Talk later Kairi's here." Sora said to Davinia.

"I know I can follow her scent and lead right to them." Davinia explained shocking Sora and the others, "Come on this way."

Davinia leads the way to where Kairi is. When they came into a room filled with crates and barrels, several Heartless Pirates appear out of nowhere and drew their swords at them.

"Guys we have company!" Davinia said pulling out her Twin Fangs from their sheath, and turning them into tessens.

They engaged the Heartless and started to destroy them turning them into clouds of smoke, Davinia puts her weapons back in their scabbards. They were now in the kitchen, in there was a single shelve filled with sharp knives. Nearby were three doors, Peter flew to one Davinia and Sora ran to the other two doors. The door Peter was at got no response either did Sora or Davinia.

"THAT'S IT!" Davinia growls letting her Demon instincts take over her again.

Davinia's hits the door with her fist so hard that a lead swung open leading upwards. Peter flew up the leader and everyone climb up the lead one by one. Once they were up they found themselves in the captain's cabin.

"This is Captain Hook's cabin." Davinia said remembering the room.

They climb up to look around. Davinia sense something behind her. She turn and felt something hit her head. Sora heard something getting hit and saw Davinia out cold in Willis' arms. Sora saw Riku and Kairi sitting behind them. Willis picks up Davinia walking to where Riku is. A pool of shadows seeped out from under the door and went Willis and Riku.

"Let them go!" TK called as Davinia's shadow reappeared once again. It stood in front of Riku and Willis.

Willis smirked at them still holding Davinia.

"See ya." Willis said to them as the shadow version of Davinia stand in front them.

"Get back here!" Sora shouts taking a step towards them but the shadow version of Davinia summoned a shadowy version of her Keyblades.

Sora, TK, Davis, and Kari manage to defeat Davinia's shadow and they run to go after Davis and Riku. They were got outside Davinia's wrists and legs were tied together. But she was still out cold.

"Davey!" Sora, TK, Davis, and Kari called out to her but no luck.

"We have all eighth heart and the key." Riku said to them looking at Davinia.

While Riku and Willis look away Davinia was slowly waking up. When she woke up she pull out her pocket knife and began to cut to rope. Once she was free she snuck away from them and transform into Bellamon.

"Where's the Queen?" Willis ask not seeing Davinia.

 _ **Feather Storm!**_

Riku picks up Kairi as he and Willis jump away from the attack. There stood Davinia as Bellamon.

"So, you turn into Bellamon?" Willis asked to his friend.

"Davey/Lady Davey!" V-mon and Gaomon shouts happily.

"Why are you doing this?" Davinia asked Willis.

"So I can help save Kairi." Willis said to her.

Before she can answer Willis and Riku were gone along with Kairi.

"Alright Hook you got five seconds to us where they went." Davinia growls as red, black, gold, blue, and pink flames appear around her hands,

 _ **Captain Hook: To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there or your friends.**_

Hook shows a lantern with Tinker Bell imprisoned in it. Davinia was shocked.

 _ **Captain Hook: Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?**_

"You're dead!" Davinia growls as the flames grew bigger.

 _ **Captain Hook: Hand over yourself Princess and I'll spare your friends lives. Be glad that I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? Your heart, or the plank?**_

Suddenly, Captain Hook heard a clock ticking noise and saw the Crocodile.

 _ **Captain Hook: It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!**_ **(to the Crocodile)** _ **Go away! I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!**_

One of the Heartless pushed Davinia onto the plank and pushed her to the plank and she looks down and saw the crocodile snapping its jaws and at. But then, she heard voice in her head.

 **Kai** **: Just believe in your heart.**

She takes a deep breath and is jumps off from the plank to the Crocodile's mouth.

"Davey/Lady Davey/Your Highness!" Sora, Davis, TK, Kari, Donald, Goofy, Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, V-mon, and Gaomon shout.

Before the Crocodile could grab her, angel wings emerge and she started flying. They saw her wings.

 _Davinia's thoughts: Thanks,_ _Koibito_ _._

Peter flew from out of nowhere and grabbed Tinker Bell from Smee as he ran away. Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, and Davinia's Cure spell got upgraded to Cura. Davinia landed beside Sora TK, Davis, and Kari as her wings folded behind her.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sora said surprise.

"Me neither when I remember what Kai told me." Davinia said with a smile.

Davinia and Peter took sky as they dived towards the Heartless, destroying them.

"CHARGE!" the two Veemons shout running towards the Heartless and head butted them.

Sora, TK, Kari, Donald, Goofy, V-mon, Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Ranamon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Gatomon following them fighting the Heartless. After they fight and defeated the Heartless. After that, Peter Pan knocks on the door to the cabin where Captain Hook is in. Peter Pan looks like he wants to play a trick on him.

 _ **Captain Hook: That you, Smee? Did you finish them off?**_

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter said talking like Mr. Smee.

Captain Hook came out and Peter Pan sneaks up and pokes Captain Hook in the back with his dagger. Captain Hook got furious.

 _ **Captain Hook: P-Peter Pa-blast you!**_

Davinia smirks as she flew towards Hook and grabs him.

 _ **Captain Hook: Put me down you wench!**_

She shrugs and lets him go and he fell onto the mast and growled Davinia landed in front.

"Come and get me." Davinia said pointing her Nightmare Keyblade at Hook who growled and drew his sword.

 _ **Captain Hook: Fine**_ __

He charged at Davinia who blocks and the two of them clashed at each other exchanging blows at each other when they locked up Davinia frowns at him.

"Tell me, why is Willis doing this?" Davinia asked Hook.

 _ **Captain Hook: To help Maleficent to find you and the seven other Princesses of Heart.**_

"Is that why he tried to kidnap me? To get me to join him?" Davinia asked Hook.

 _ **Captain Hook: Exactly**_

Hook hits Davinia's Nightmare Keyblade out of her hand and it fell to the deck below them and Hook points his sword at her chest.

 _ **Captain Hook: Goodbye.**_

He pushes Davinia off the mast and falls off the mast down towards the water where the crocodile opens his jaws at her.

"Sis, hold on!" Davis shouts as he jumps over to the side of the boat and catches Davinia in his arms and manages to fly away from the crocodile who once again denied food.

"Are you alright?" Davis asked her as she nods her head and her twin smiles at her.

 _ **Captain Hook: You little brat!**_

Hook then felt a prick in his backside and yelled in pain as he jumps high into the air and falls into the water and the crocodile snaps his jaws and Hook screams and swims away across the water and the crocodile follows after him and the Heartless retreats and Davis lands on the letting Davinia down and everyone looks at the two of them.

"Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe they really lost her-" Goofy said trailing off.

"Shh!" Donald and Davinia shushed him not wanting Sora to know the truth.

"Sora?" Peter ask them as they look up at the sky.

"I can't believe it. I actually flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi." Sora said smiling.

"Will she believe you?" Davinia ask.

"Probably not." Sora replied

"You can bring her to Neverland sometime. She can try it herself then." Peter told him.

"If you believe, anything can happen to you. I'll find Kairi. I know I will." Sora said with confidence, "There's so much I want to tell her. Flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened.

Then, Tinker Bell arrived to talk with Peter Pan.

"What about the clock tower?" Peter asks her about the clock tower, "Tink says that there's something at the clock tower."

Everyone took to the air and Davinia brought out her wings and they follow Tinker Bell to the clock tower. There Davinia was sensing a Keyhole.

"Sora, guys there's a Keyhole nearby." Davinia said sensing one.

When the hand strike 12:00 and then, a Keyhole appeared like Davinia said. Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia uses their Keyblades to shoot a beam at the Keyhole and this world is safe from harm forever.

"Now on to Hollow Bastion." Davinia said knowing the world.

Everyone nodded their heads and waved goodbye as they flew back to the Gummi Ship. Then, the scene switches to an area where Riku and Willis are kneeling trying to catch their breath and Maleficent is standing.

 _ **Maleficent: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your hearts.**_

A noise was heard from behind.

 _ **Maleficent: A castaway. Even though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you two. He is no match for your powers.**_

"Our power?" Riku and Willis ask confuse.

 _ **Maleficent: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you two. Now, children, it's time you two awakened that power and realized your full potential.**_

Riku and Willis gain better power from Maleficent. The screen switches back to the Gummi Ship. Where Davinia was quiet thinking about Hollow Bastion which used to be called Radiant Garden.

"Davey something wrong?" Goofy asked her.

"Hollow Bastion it's been while when I was last there." Davinia told them confusing them.

"You've been to Hollow Bastion before?" Sora asked his friend.

"It used to be called Radiant Gardens but I guess when the darkness swallow it up it became Hollow Bastion now." Davinia said to them thinking about the first day she was there, "I remember the first time I met some friends on my own."

"Davey is very shy girl." Kari said to them explaining.

Goofy, Donald, and Sora could tell that Davinia wasn't comfortable about the subject, they talk about others things, while on their way to Hollow Bastion.


	11. Hollow Bastion

_**Chapter 11: Hollow Bastion**_

They finally made it to Hollow Bastion. Davinia was shock to see it in ruins once they landed.

"That witch's going to pay for this." Davinia growled, hitting one of the pillar making a huge hole in the pillar.

Davis came up to her calming her down. Once Davinia calm down, she was sensing some people coming. It turns out that its Agunimon: Warrior of Flame, Kazemon: Warrior of Wind, Beetlemon: Warrior of Thunder, Grumblemon: Warrior of Earth, Mercurymon: Warrior of Metal, and Arbormon: Warrior of Wood.

"What took you guys so long?" Lobomon asked the other Digimon.

"We got lost." Agunimon chuckled nervously.

"We better get going I got Kairi's scent." Davinia said to them.

"I know this place from somewhere." Sora said seeing the castle.

"How you never came to Hollow Bastion?" Davinia asked confused.

 _Sora's thoughts: Why is there this warmth inside, right here?_

They heard a roar from a distance away and everyone looks up at the castle in shock.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Davinia and Davis asked them about that roar.

"Let's go!" Sora said running to the source of the roar.

When they got there, they saw a large hairy beast wearing a purple cape.

"How did you find your way here?" a familiar voice asked the beast.

"Riku?" Sora asked and everyone nod in agreement.

 **Beast: I believed, nothing more. When our world fell into the darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter the cost. And I'm here to take her back.**

"Take her back if you're able to do so." another familiar voice taunted him.

"No Willis." Terriermon and Lopmon said looking down.

Beast roar loudly before he jumped towards another platform where managed to see Riku and Willis jump backwards avoiding Beast's claws. Willis formed a stone arch and Riku kicked Beast in the face. Then Willis summoned his blade which is different now and he lunged at Beast, growled in pain before he fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him." Riku said summoning his blade.

They walk towards Beast about to finish him until Davinia came firing her flames at them from her arm.

"What the bloody hell Willis!" Davinia shouts as her eyes turn red and her pupils become thin.

"Davey." Willis replied before jumping backwards like Riku did.

"So, the queen has arrived." Riku said disappearing then appear behind her, "Time for you to go to sleep."

Riku gave Davinia something to make her dizzy soon she fell asleep landing in Riku's arms.

"Davey/Lady Davey/Bellamon!" Sora and the others shouted seeing Davinia asleep in Riku's arms.

"Willis take the queen I'll deal with them." Riku said to them.

Willis disappears with Davinia.

"You finally made it. Thank you bringing the Queen of Dreams." Riku said Sora.

"Riku…" Sora said shock about this.

"There can't be two Keyblade Masters. It all ends here." Riku said to him about the Keyblade.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked Riku.

"Let the Keyblade choose its true master." Riku said as Sora's Keyblade disappeared from his hand and Riku took possession of it.

"What!?" Goofy and Donald shouts confuse and shock.

"It seems Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me and Willis. Only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door… and change the world." Riku said to Sora

"How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora asked him.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Go play hero with this." Riku said tossing a Wooden Sword to the ground next to Sora

Riku left with the Keyblade and Sora kneels to the ground in disappointment.

"Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald said to Goofy.

"I know the king told us to follow the key and all… But…" Goofy said trailing off.

"Sora, sorry." Donald said as he and Goofy left the scene.

The Beast tried to move but is still hurt.

"Don't move. You're hurt." Sora said Beast.

 **Beast: Why did you… you come here? I came to fight for Belle. Though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here.**

Sora picks up the Wooden Sword, as it's better than having no weapon.

"I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me. And now they took another person very important to me." Sora said not going to give up.

Sora, V-mon, TK, Kari, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, the Legendary Warriors, and the Beast go through a maze to turn the power on. Then, they proceed to the Castle Gates.

Meanwhile, in palace there's a large that had eight glass caskets in it each of them were eight women one was Jasmine from Agrabah, another was Alice from Wonderland, and four other women. In the center of the room were two floating bubbles of energy one was violet, inside the casket was a girl with red hair, purple shorts, and a white shirt. In the last casket was Davinia, asleep. Maleficent climbed up some stairs before she turns around to face the girls.

 _ **Maleficent: O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!**_

The eight women's hearts emit beams at the Keyhole. Expect Davinia, her heart wasn't reacting because she was fighting. Meanwhile Sora, the Beast, and the others were inside the entrance hall.

 **Beast: Be on your guard. They're close, Are you ready for them?**

Beast suddenly senses Belle.

 **Beast: Belle?**

Belle turned into a Shadow Heartless and it isn't Belle. The Beast became furious and went after the Shadow Heartless.

"Quit while you can Sora." Riku taunted him as he appeared with Donald Duck and Goofy.

"Not without Kairi and Davey." Sora said not leaving.

Riku transformed into his powerful form.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said as he and Willis are both engulf in a flash of light and both their outfits change.

Riku is now wearing a purple outfit with a tattered skirt and he had red gauntlets with a black hart on his chest.

Willis had a red mask over his eyes, had claws and a similar outfit design to Riku's expect its grey with the shoulders being black. Instead of a black heart in his chest it's a bat.

"Riku is right Sora the darkness will destroy you." Willis said to Sora.

"You're wrong, the darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart and soul will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora told them.

"We'll just see about that!" Riku said as Willis uses an attack.

 _ **Screaming Darkness!**_

Sora is immobilized and Willis fire a ball of black fire toward Sora. Before the attack could hit Sora, Goofy got close to Sora and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy told them holding up his shield.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked him.

"Not on your life!" Goofy answered him turning to Sora, "I'm not gonna betray Sora, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!"

"Goofy." Sora smiled.

"See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king that I'm really sorry?" Goofy said to Donald.

"Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald said running to Sora, Kari, Davis, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gaomon, Veemon, the Legendary Warriors, and Goofy, "All for one and one for all. That's what Davey would have said."

"Let's save Kairi and Davey together." Goofy said to them.

"Thanks Donald, Goofy, and everyone." Sora said looking down in disappointment.

"How will you fight without a weapon Sora?" Riku asked him.

"I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora shouted to Riku and Willis.

"What good will that weak little heart thing do for you?" Riku asked him.

"My heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine." Sora shouts readying his wooden sword not knowing Davinia is hearing the whole thing, "And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

The Keyblade that Riku was holding disappeared and it reappeared in Sora's possession. Meanwhile Davinia was waking up and the glass casket she was in, opened. Davinia step out, falling to the ground still weak from the strong darkness Riku gave her.

She slowly stands up walking to where Sora and the others at. Back with Sora and the others Riku and Willis ran away since they were outnumber. Kari, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, TK, Patamon, Veemon, Gatomon, and V-mon saw a silhouette around Willis before they ran off.

"Let's go find them and save Willis and Riku from the darkness." Sora said to them as they run looking for Kairi and Davinia.

Everyone was running through the castle after Riku and Willis. Plus, looking for Kairi and Davinia, until V-mon and Gaomon stop.

"What is it?" Agunimon asked the two Digimon.

"We have Davey's scent." V-mon said to them.

"Lead the way!" everyone said to them.

They follow V-mon and Gaomon until they saw shadow walking to them. It turns out it was Davinia in bad shape and her eyes blank.

"Davey!" everyone said seeing Davinia in bad shape.

"Guys…" Davinia said passing out.

Davis runs to her catching her in time.

"What's wrong with her!?" Davis asked the Digimon.

"She absorbed too much darkness." Loweemon said seeing a tainted aura all over her body, "Lobomon I need your help."

Davis laid Davinia down, Lobomon and Loweemon hands begin to glow and begin to take the darkness out of Davinia. There was a hurt expression on her face, once they were done Davinia's color and her eyes return to normal.

"Davey/Lady Davey!" Gaomon and V-mon shouted jumping into her arms.

"Good to have you back." Sora said to her.

"It's good to be back thank you for waking me up." Davinia said to Sora.

"Huh?" They all asked confuse.

"I'll explain come on I know the way." Davinia said as she explains what she meant, "And that's just about it. I was surround by darkness and chains wrapped around me; keeping me in place. Then I saw a light and heard all of your voices so I jump into the light. The next thing I know it I was awake but still weak."

"Who knew that our voices reached out to you when you were far away?" Gatomon said to Davinia surprise about this.

"Come on they're at the center of the castle and I know a shortcut." Davinia said leading the way.

Meanwhile Willis and Riku were walking down a dark corridor. They were both furious because Davinia escape and found her way back to Sora and the others.

"Damn, now they have the queen back!" Willis shouted as Riku looked at him.

"Calm down." Riku said to him

"Don't tell me what to do! My plans are ruined because of the Keyblade Bearer." Willis shouted in anger at Riku.

"She'll come back to us remember she knows this castle." Riku told him.

"I forgot she's been here before." Willis said smirking.

"Beside we have something they both desire." Riku said to Willis.

"But remember I get the queen when they come to us." Willis said to Riku.

"It's a deal." Riku answered as they both disappear in a swirl of shadows.

Meanwhile with Davinia and the rest of the gang she leads the way to the center of the castle, but they end up in the back in the place Sora and others fought Riku and Willis.

"Davey are you sure we're going the right way?" Veemon asks her.

"To be honest I'm not sure anymore. This place change throughout the years." Davinia said as her ears twitch, "Do you hear something?"

"No but lead the way." TK said to Davinia.

Davinia leads where the sound she was hearing. It leads them to a room full of books. She then notices a puzzle as they figure out the puzzle. Meanwhile with Willis and Riku were walking down a corridor.

"I don't understand the Keyblade was mine, but it went back to Sora." Riku asked Willis when a voice called out.

 **Hooded Man: The heart that's strong and true shall hold the Keyblade.**

"You're saying my heart is weaker than Sora's?" Riku asked him.

 **Hooded Man: Yes, however you can become stronger, you showed no fear stepping through the door of darkness. It held no terror for you, the deeper you plunge deeper into the darkness, and your hearts will grow even stronger.**

"What do I have to do?" Riku asked.

 **Hooded Man: Open yourself to the darkness. That's it let your heart go, your very being become the darkness itself.**

A green glow started to emanate from Riku as the cloaked figure stepped towards Riku. In the chamber where the several girls were stood Maleficent looking at a multi-colored heart. She heard footsteps and turned seeing Willis and Riku walking up to her, Willis and Riku changed into their amours.

"The path has emerged at last." Riku said in dual voices.

 _ **Maleficent: The keyhole of darkness.**_

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." Willis also said in dual voices as well.

 _ **Maleficent: The darkness holds no power over me. I will use its power to rule all the worlds.**_

"Such confidence." Riku said summoning a black Keyblade with a crimson hilt in his hand but nothing happens.

Maleficent gasped in shock.

 _ **Maleficent: I thought with the seven Princesses of Heart would be enough after the Queen of Dreams escaped.**_

"The Queen of Dreams has the purest of hearts out of all of them." Willis said, "We need her back to unlock the door."

"You're the one who said we didn't need all eight." Riku said to Maleficent as they heard a door open.

 _ **Maleficent: She's here, you two stay here and guard the others. I will deal with them myself.**_

"We should excommunicate her." Willis hissed.

"When the time is right. First we need to take the Queen of Dreams back." Riku said back to him.

Back with Davinia and the company were running through a corridor but Maleficent stepped in their way.

 _ **Maleficent: You're too late, the final keyhole will be unsealed, and this world will be plunged into darkness. It's unstoppable.**_

"We'll sealed it!" Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade follow by Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari.

 _ **Maleficent: You fools think you can defeat me?**_

"We won't let it happen!" Davinia shouts readying her Keyblades.

Davinia uses her speed and runs attacking Maleficent but bounced off a barrier.

 _ **Maleficent: You can't touch me.**_

"Davey/Lady Davey!" V-mon and Gaomon shouted running to her.

 _ **Gao Rush**_ _ **!**_

 _ **V-mon Head!**_

Gaomon and V-mon __hit the bottom of the platform and it cracked and Maleficent gasped as they fall to the ground and collapsed in the heap. Davinia uses her speed and agility punching her in the face sending Maleficent flying backwards into a stone pillar.

"V-mon, Gaomon remind me to thank Merucry and the others for teaching me hand to hand combat." Davinia said to them.

 _ **Maleficent: You brat! DARK FIRE!**_

Maleficent waved her staff around and purple fireballs flew towards Davinia. Davinia bend the earth since she can control the elements to create a shield. Sora lunged at Maleficent and swung his Keyblade downwards at her but she blocked the attack with her staff. Donald launched a fireball at Maleficent, she gasped as she was hit and thrown backwards through the stone pillar.

Then she crashed into the wall, Goofy gave out a battle cried as he charged at Maleficent and rammed her so hard the she broke through the stone wall and crashed through the wall and rolled across the floor. She groaned in pain as she held her chest in pain.

"We got her now!" Davinia shouts as she runs towards Maleficent swinging both Nightmare and Daydream, to her shock two black Keyblades blocked her attack saving Maleficent from the assault.

Davinia gasped in shock as she felt something hit her and went flying backwards. Luckily Davinia landed on all fours, she looks up seeing Willis and Riku in front of Maleficent.

"Need help?" Riku asked Maleficent with a smirk.

"A Keyblade!?" Davinia and Donald shouted in shock as Riku smirked at them.

"But unlike yours, Sora. This Keyblade unlocks people's hearts to unlock their true power. Allow us to demonstrate." Riku said turning to Maleficent stabbing her in the heart, "Open up your heart and surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Riku pulled out his Keyblade and Maleficent was engulfed in a green flame.

"No." Davinia gasped.

She was sensing someone behind her before she could react Willis grabs her and both disappear in a flash of light and ended up in another location. Davinia looked at Willis who was smirking at her evilly.

"Who are you!? Willis would never allow himself be controlled by darkness!" Davinia growls as her eyes turn red.

"Smart princess." Willis said laughing evilly as Davinia gasped as she saw a silhouette over Willis.

"But that's impossible! We destroyed you!" Davinia shouted growling and hissing.

"Yes, Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery, it is I MaloMyotismon!" Willis shouts as he glared at Davinia and summoned his dark Keyblade and charged at Davinia.

Davinia was shock to hear this about her best friend is controlled by MaloMyotismon. Somehow, he survived being destroyed by Imperialdramon, MirageGaogamon, and Lady V-Dramon. He charged directly towards Davinia and leaped into the air and dive at her.

"Die Queen!" Willis said in MaloMyotismon's voice but Davinia uses her speed and agility to dodge the attack, "You've gotten stronger queen."

"Let's just say I got experience from fighting and with help of my boyfriend and some friends." Davinia said smirking as she kicks Willis in the chest and skidded backwards and smirked at her.

 _ **Screaming Darkness!  
**_

Willis fired two beams of black flames towards Davinia again. She gasped in shock and covered up in order to protect herself, but it did no good because she was hit hard. The force of the impact send her flying backwards and the wall which collapsed around her and covered her in the rubble. She lost her Keyblades and groan in pain. Willis walks towards her with an evil smirk on his face.

"You can't defeat me foolish queen." Her friend said in MaloMyotismon's voice.

Davinia looks up at him through the rubble. Soon she passed out from the pain and Willis grinned in satisfaction before he moved some of the rubble and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her away.

With Sora and the others, they were facing Maleficent who transformed into a massive, black dragon (that blows green flames).

"Flames incoming!" Gaomon shouts ducking as everyone followed him.

"Now we have to fight a dragon." Agunimon said with sarcasm.

"Complain later, we need to finish this and find Davey!" Davis shouted as Sora charges Maleficent follow by Donald, Goofy, and the others.

In the end, they defeated Maleficent with the help of Beast.

"Thank Beast!" Sora thanked him.

 **Beast: Least I could do. Wasn't there another girl with you?**

"Yeah she was but was grabbed by Willis." V-mon told him and Beast.

Beast caught her scent and they follow to a set of doors and they all went into the room that has a staircase leading to a machine that has a heart with several colors swirling around it. Everyone saw something at the top of the stairs and Sora gasped when he saw red hair, along with blonde hair.

"Davey! Kairi!" Sora shouted running up the stairs followed by V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Davis, TK, Kari, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, the Legendary Warriors, Donald, and Goofy.

As they neared the stairs Goofy and Donald were repelled by an invisible force. V-mon, Gaomon, Davis, Veemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, and Sora run to them.

"Davey!" V-mon shouted as she, and Gaomon run to their partner with Davis, TK, Kari, Veemon, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"Davey, open your eyes!" Kari pleaded.

Davinia groan and opens her eyes seeing her friends, partners and brother.

"Hey took you guys long enough." Davinia said smiling as TK, Davis, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, V-mon, and Gaomon hug her.

"Kairi wake up!" Sora said.

"The keyhole cannot open if the last two princesses' still sleeps." Davis said to them.

"Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked them confused.

"Yes, she is and Davinia is the eighth and final pure heart. Now it's time that Kairi awaken." Riku said.

"Well whoever you are let go of Riku and give back his heart!" Sora said.

"MaloMyotismon let Willis go!" Davinia shouted as her eyes turn gold again with the black slits.

"I won't, but you will give up your heart Queen." Willis said pointing a claw at her.

Davinia gasped in shock feeling a tug in her chest and falls to the ground.

"Davey!" Sora shouted in shock before he collapsed, "What's happening?"

"Kairi's heart is inside you and Davinia's heart is too strong to be taken." Willis said to them.

"Sorry but you're not gonna do that!" Gaomon shouts as he and V-mon jumped towards Riku and Willis but both were hit by Riku and Willis' Keyblade and went flying, crashing into Donald and Goofy.

Riku walks towards Sora as Willis walks towards Davinia.

"I will release you princess. Show me the path forward and lead to an everlasting darkness!" Riku said about to bring his Keyblade down onto Sora.

Davinia jumped in the way, pulling her Twin Fangs out just in time, protected herself from the attack. Davinia yelled in pain which made him look up seeing Davinia fall to the ground.

"Davey!" Sora shouted running and catching her in his arms.

She held her chest, groaning in pain and looks up at him.

"Why did you save me?" Sora asked her.

"I didn't want to see you hurt." Davinia replied with a smile as Sora smiles back, "After all you're my friend."

"Thanks." Sora said to her helping Davinia up.

"Save the friendship mush until we finish you!" Willis shouted as he charged at them.

Willis brought his Keyblade down on them but yellow, gold and pink Keyblades blocks his strike.

"Leave them alone!" Kari, Davis and TK shouts aiming their Keyblade at them.

Willis jumps backwards beside Riku as Sora and Davinia along with TK, Davis and Kari started at both of them.

"This will be fun." Willis said laughing evilly.

"Sora you can handle Riku. Kari, Aniki, TK, and I will handle Willis." Davinia told him.

"You got it." Sora said summoning his Keyblade and all five of them charged towards Riku and Willis and engaged in a battle against the two of them.

 _ **Screaming Darkness!**_

Willis fired two streams of black flames towards Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari. Luckily Kari waved her Keyblade and a barrier of light appear blocking the attack and saved them both from the attack.

"And I thought I was the only one who could do a barrier." Davinia said to her friend who smiled.

"I don't care what it takes! I will have my revenge and destroy you Digi-brats." Willis shouts in MaloMyotismon's voice before lunging at the three DigiDestineds.

Sora and Riku were battling each other and evenly match again each other. Sora duck a swipe from Riku before kicking Riku in the face. He flew backwards and growled at Sora who smirked at him.

"Damn it!" Riku shouted charging at Sora again but nearing Sora, he was nailed by another weapon. It was Davinia, she threw a kunai at him.

Davinia sends him flying backwards. Sora looked over to see Davinia wielding other weapons.

"Shall we end this now?" Davinia asked her friends as they nod.

Davinia puts her Keyblades together they merge together to become one Keyblade; Dreammare. Kari, Davis, TK, and Sora put their Keyblade's over hers, their Keyblades start to glow brightly, and a sphere of energy surrounded the tips of the three Keyblades. To their amazement of Kari, TK, Sora, Davis, and Davinia along with the shock of Riku and Davis a beam of a pink, black, silver, red, gold, and white light fired from their Keyblades. It flies towards Riku and Davis but quickly vanished through a portal of shadows, saving them from harm. Davinia notice that they had escape.

"Damn they got away!" Davinia said growling in anger.

"At least Kairi is safe." Sora said calming his friend.

Davinia and the others nodded their head in agreement.

"How do we wake Kairi up?" Davinia asked her friends looking down at the prone Kairi.

Meanwhile, Davinia and others were looking around the room that they all were in looking for a way to wake up Kairi from her slumber. The truth is Davinia knows but won't tell them because she's worry about Sora.

"Find anything?" Sora asked them.

"Nothing. I'm not sensing anything that could help Kairi." Davinia said in disappointment.

"Guys!" everyone turned to see Donald, Goofy, Patamon, V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gatomon, Veemon, and the Legendary Warriors run up to them from an area below them.

"Where are Riku and Willis?" Gatomon asked.

"Got away." TK said.

"Kari, TK do you remember what happen before we found ourselves in Traverse Town?" Davinia asked her friends as they frown scratching their head, "Please don't tell me that our world was swallowed by the darkness."

"I not really sure, one minute TK, Patamon, Gatomon and I were walking around town, then we saw Willis walking to the beach with Terriermon and Lopmon following him. Then I woke up with V-mon, Gaomon, and Gatomon." Kari explains to everyone.

"Same with us." TK said as Patamon nods.

"Davey what's wrong?" V-mon asked her.

"It's nothing." Davinia lied.

"You can tell us when you're ready." Kari said to Davinia.

"Thanks." Davinia said as Kari comfort her.

"Guys look!" Gaomon called to them all and look over at him seeing him pointing towards the heart shaped object that has two line of electricity crossing each other like an x.

"It's the Keyhole." Davinia said looking at the object.

Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Davinia raised their Keyblade as they both tries to close the Keyhole but it wasn't closing.

"The Keyhole's not finish yet!" Goofy said to them.

"What do we do now?" TK asked them, noticing Davinia's hiding something.

"Maybe we have to wake Kairi up?" Goofy suggested to everyone as the look at the still unresponsive Kairi.

"I think you're right Goofy. But how?" Sora asked looking up at the ceiling before he looks down at the Keyblade that Riku has dropped to the ground, "A Keyblade that unlocks other people's hearts…I wonder."

"Sora?" Davinia asked him not liking this as Sora walked over to the Keyblade and picking it up, "Sora don't!"

Davinia runs over to him as he flashed a toothy grin at her.

"I'm sorry." Sora said as he turned the Keyblade around and impaling himself.

A light flashed from Sora's chest and vanished leaving only six orbs of light fly off down a corridor and fly into the six women that were imprisoned. Another orb of light came out of Sora's chest and flew towards Kairi, into her chest. She opens her eyes almost immediately, Sora starts to fall backwards as she starts to get engulfed in bright lights.

"SORA… SORA!" Donald quacked running to him.

Sora falls over, Kairi manages to get up and catch him but he turn into sparkles of light.

Davinia looks down at her hands and sheds tears.

"No… SORA!" Davinia cried in sadness losing another friend. She looks at the sparkles flying away, "Come back!"

But Davinia got no response from him and falls to her knees, starting to cry.

"Davey." Kari said knelling down beside her friend as TK frowns sadly.

"Are you really?" everyone looked over at Kairi who's looking up at the sky also, "No. He can't I won't let him go!"

"You have awaken at last princess." a man with long white hair and orange eyes said appearing out of a purple cloud wearing a black jacket and a white shirt with black boots, "Now that the Keyhole is complete, you've served your purpose, it's over."

"Xehanort." Davinia whispers seeing the man.

The man was walking towards everyone.

"Not another move!" Donald quacked bringing out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield.

"You think we can stop him by ourselves?" Goofy whispered to Donald as the man continues to walk towards but stops.

"What!?" the man gasped in shock. To everyone else's shock Riku appear in front of the man.

"I won't let you use me for this!" Riku said.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Get out of here, the Heartless are coming." Riku shouted to them and several Heatless appear surrounding them. Kairi nods her head.

The Heartless jumps at them but Davinia slashed them with her Dreammare and glare at them with her gold eyes.

"Want a fight!?" Davinia growls at them in anger, "You have one!"

Davinia attacks the Heartless as they attack the group again.

"Get going I'll catch up!" Davinia shouts at them and Kairi.

The nod their heads before running away but TK, Kari, Davis, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, the Legendary Warriors stayed their ground.

"Didn't you hear me run!?" Davinia growled at them as Kari, Davis, and TK summons their Keyblade and the Digimon get ready.

"You think we're leaving you, then you're nuts." Kari said jumping in the air and slashing a Heartless turning into smoke and the Digimon attacked them.

"We're friends and we're your partners." Gaomon and V-mon said together.

"Okay but stay close." Davinia sighed in defeat as dozen more Heartless appear in front of them, "Actually I have another idea."

"RUN!" they all shouts as they running off leaving a cloud of smoke behind them.

"But the Keyhole!" Gaomon began.

"Forget it, keep running!" Kazemon interrupt as they run after Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

Unknown to them that a lone Heartless was following them but wasn't evil, just very confused.

 _Heartless' thoughts: Kairi?_

The Heartless runs after them who's running through the corridors of the castle until they came to the entrance hall again. They saw Goofy and Donald standing back to back with Kairi in middle as Heartless appear around them.

"Hold on guys!" Davinia calls out before jumping over the railing and putting her hands together.

 _ **Davinia:**_ _ **Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!**_

Blades of crescent made of ice destroys half of the Heartless. Everyone was amazed about the type of magic Davinia can use. Soon they destroyed all the Heartless and the sigh in relief.

"Another one!" Goofy said in shock as the lone Heartless walks up to them.

"Sora?" Kairi asked feeling something familiar in the Heartless that looking up at her andtilts its head at her, "Sora is that you?"

The lone Heartless nods its head at her.

"We have trouble!" the two dragons called to everyone seeing more Heartless appear from the ground.

Goofy, Donald, and the others charged at them all while Kairi stood beside each other. The Heartless attacked Kairi who gasped in shock as she looks back at the Heartless that's Sora.

"SORA!" Kairi screams as she grabs him just as the Heartless surrounded her.

"KAIRI!" everyone calls out in worry looking at the Heartless surrounded them both Kairi and the Heartless.

Then a bright flash of violet light appear and blew all the away from them. They all look towards them to see Kairi being held by Sora whose now back to normal.

"Thank you, Kairi." Sora said to Kairi.

"SORA!" Kairi smiled, hugging him.

"Sora!" everyone else cried as well.

The Heartless recovered from the bright light from Kairi and Sora and are now surrounding them again.

"It's hopeless princess." they all heard a snide voice said.

Kari gasped because on the balcony above them was MaloMyotismon back to normal but Willis nowhere to be seen.

"MaloMyotismon!?" Kari, Davis, and TK shout in shock.

"Good to see you again dear Children of Miracles, Lights and Hope." MaloMyotismon snarled at her.

"What do you want?" Davinia growls getting ready to use her elemental magic.

"Who knew that Queen would stay up for a bunch of humans." MaloMyotismon said before jumping down to their level and all the Heartless stood back towards the group but too stops in his tracks, "How can you still be fighting me!?"

"What's going on?" Agunimon asked in shock.

"Quick guys run!" MaloMyotismon said in a familiar voice making everyone gasp in shock.

"Willis!?" the DigiDestineds and the Digimon gasped in shock.

"Yes run now!" Willis shouted at them again, "I can't hold him off for so long. Run please!"

"Alright but we'll be back to save you!" Davinia shouted to her brother before she and the others runs out of the castle as MaloMyotismon regains control of Willis again.

"You allowed them to escape." MaloMyotismon said growling under his breath.

Meanwhile they had managed to make it back onto the Gummi ship and Donald was quickly pressing buttons so they could get away before MaloMyotismon comes after them.

"Buckle up!" Donald quacked to everyone who all nod their head and buckle up.

Donald pressed the warp drive button and shot off through space going back to Traverse Town. They need to tell Leon about this. When they did finally made it they found Leon inside the inn along with Yuffie and Aerith who were all in a single room.

"Leon!" Sora and Davinia called to him barging into the drawing their attention towards them.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked them.

"Something big happened." the two Veemons said to him as Leon looks at them.

"What happened?" Leon asked them as they told Leon what happened at Hollow Bastion.

Once they were done explaining Leon looks at them all.

"So Darkness is flowing from the Keyhole in the castle…" Leon said to them.

"There are more and more everywhere. The only way to stop them is…" Aerith said trialing off as TK, Kari, Sora, Davis and Davinia summoned their Keyblades.

"We have to seal the Keyhole." Sora said looking at his Keyblade.

"Maybe but we don't know what's going to happen once we seal it." Kari said to Sora.

"We can't stay here and do nothing. We have to do something and our friends are still there." Veemon said.

"That's right. You have two friends you have to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born by the captive princesses' hearts like the Keyhole you saw. But without Kairi's heart and Davinia's powers it'll stay incomplete." Leon said to them.

"So once the Keyhole is destroyed the princesses' hearts should have been freed correct?" Patamon asked from Davinia's head and Leon nod.

"We haven't heard of the princesses' returning to their worlds. So that means they're still at that castle. You'll need to head back and seal the Keyhole." Leon told them all.

"Okay Kairi, TK, Aniki, and Kari you guys stay here." Davinia told them.

"Oh no you're we're coming with you." Kari said going to help as TK and Davis nods.

"I appreciate you helping us but it's too dangerous." Davinia said to Kari, Davis, TK, and Kairi, "Kari I may have taught you, TK, Ken and Aniki how to use your Keyblade, but this is too soon for you two fight in a big fight like this."

"Kari, Davis, and TK may need to go with you since they have a Keyblade as well." Leon said as Kari, Davis, and TK smile at him and Davinia bow her head defeat.

"Fine you win." Davinia said as Kari and TK nods her head.

"Sis can we talk?" Davis asked her and she looks at him.

She nods her head at him and both walked out of the room.

"Is something bothering you?" Davis asked her noticing something about his sister.

"I'm just worry that I'll lose more friends and I don't want to feel that pain again." Davinia said looking down to the ground, "I already lost three friends and I don't want to lose any more people important to-mph."

Davinia was soon cut off as her brother hugs her.

"We can handle it, after all you did teach us." Davis pointed out, "And you're on hell of a teacher."

They continued to hug until heard a camera click and a flash. They both broke the hugs and looked to see Kari holding her camera grinning.

"That's a keeper." Kari said showing them the picture on her camera.

"KARI!" Davinia shrieked before she chases the laughing DigiDestined of Light while Davis and TK were laughing loudly at the sight.


	12. Return to Hollow Bastion

_**Chapter 12: Return to Hollow Bastion**_

Davinia was chasing Kari because of a picture she took.

"Hikari Kamiya get back here!" Davinia shouts continuing to chased her who blew a raspberry at her.

"No way I'm keeping this picture and showing to the others." Kari said to Davinia who's growling as she tackles Kari to the ground and try to wrestle the camera out of the DigiDestined of Light's grip as TK, Davis, Terriermon, Lopmon, Sora, Patamon, Veemon, Gaomon, Sora, V-mon, Gatomon, Donald, and Goofy watched them both.

"Does this usually happened them?" Donald asked the TK and the four Digimon.

"Only when Kari's trying to embarrassed her." Gatomon answered the duck as Davinia grabs Kari's wrist and nearly got the camera until TK grabs it first making both girls look at him.

"You two shouldn't be fighting over about this." TK said to the two DigiDestineds.

"Please can I have the camera TK?" Davinia asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Not the puppy dog eyes." TK said to her as her continued the look and TK gulped.

"Pleawe?" Davinia asked again in a baby voice and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you win just stop with the look." TK said giving Davinia the camera.

"Grazie." Davinia said deleting the photo of her and Davis hugging.

"Davey give back my camera!" Kari shouts leaping towards

"Come on we need to get we have to get going." Davinia said as everyone looked at her in surprise, "You guys get on the Gummi Ship I'm going to use my Keyblade Glider."

"Keyblade Glider?" Sora asked as Kari, Davis, and TK get excited.

Davinia hits the guard on her left shoulder to summon her amour and Keyblades. She holds het Keyblades up and fires a beam of light into the sky where it opens a portal to the Lanes Between. Then she tosses her Keyblades into the air where it transforms into her Keyblade Glider.

"That's so cool!" Sora said to Davinia seeing this.

"Race ya!" Davinia said getting on her Keyblade Glider.

Sora and the others get in the Gummi Ship heading back to Hollow Bastion. They soon arrived again and they land to see Beast.

"Beast?" the Rogers twins asked him and he looked at them nodding his head toward him.

"Where's Belle?" Davinia asked still in her amour.

 **Beast: Still in the castle.**

"Did the Heartless capture her?" V-mon asked him and shook his head.

 **Beast: I think she stayed for a reason, the other princesses are inside the castle also.**

Suddenly, Davinia gasp and her armor came off and her eyes went blank.

"Davey?" Sora asked waving his hand in front of her eyes but nothing.

Davinia starts to walk in some sort of trance.

"What's wrong with Davey?" Donald asked in curiosity.

 **Beast: Since she's one of the Princess of Heart she must reacting to the Keyhole.**

"Well maybe we should follow her and see what happens." TK said.

 **Beast: You'll need my strength. I'll go with you.**

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They follow Davinia who is still in the trance. She led them to the door of the library. Then she snaps of the trance confuse how she got here.

"How did I get here?" Davinia asked looking around.

"You were in some kind of trance." Davis answered his twin.

"Just like last time." Veemon said reminding her about her other trances.

"Hang on this isn't the first time this happen?" Sora asked them as they nod.

Davinia opened the door seeing a brunette wearing a yellow dress. Beast was glad that she was safe.

 **Belle: You're here to seal the Keyhole?**

"Yeah, Davey was one who found you." Sora said pointing at Davinia.

 **Belle: Be careful, the darkness is raging, we've been holding it back but can't hold out much longer.**

"We'll take care of it." Kari told her and Belle nodded her head at them.

 **Belle: Good luck.**

 **Beast: I'll stay with Belle, you guys must seal the Keyhole.**

"Alright be careful" Kari said and they made their way towards the Keyhole hoping to seal it and stop the darkness from destroying everything.

They run through the castle and turned corners and running through several doors. Soon found themselves outside again on a balcony high above the clouds.

Goofy found a lift and everyone hopped onto the lift and the lift started to move up towards the top and it stopped and they all disembarked and they ran off and they soon found themselves in a room where all the other princesses were. Davinia knew some of them she met when she was four.

"Jasmine! Alice!" Davinia called to the two princesses.

"Davey, Sora good to see you again." Alice greeted them all.

"Sora, Davey please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine told them.

"All we are able to do is to hold back the darkness." Alice told them.

"We don't know how long we can still manage to do that." Snow White told them, "Davey is that you?"

"Nice to see you again. But right now we have to seal the Keyhole." Davinia said to Snow White.

"Right." Sora said.

"We're all counting on you Keyblade Masters." Jasmine said to them.

"Let's go!" Davinia said as everyone nodded their heads and they all run towards the Keyhole, unknown to anyone or even Davinia they were being followed throughout the castle.

"Can we just destroy them _and_ the Queen now?" One of them asked.

"No, we have to wait for the perfect time to destroy those Digi-brats." The second figure said as they followed after the group.

Davinia stopped for a second sensing someone or something following them which made everyone else stop and the two figures that are following them hid behind a few stone pillars.

"Davey, what's wrong?" Goofy asked her as she looks around.

"I thought I heard someone talking, and it sounded familiar." Davinia answered him looking around.

"You must tired." Donald quacked at her as she glared at him.

"But let's stay on guard, it could be anything, and not all them would be pleasant," Davis said agreeing with his twin and everyone nods their heads agreeing with him and continued on their way towards the Keyhole while remaining cautious.

"That was a close one." one of the figures said to the second one as it whacking them on the head, "OW! What was that for?"

"For nearly giving away our presence, we won't be able to get them or capture the Queen of Dreams if you announce that we're coming," The second figure said the other figure.

"Right sorry." The first figure said as the second figure groaned and they followed after everyone who had just arrived at the keyhole of the castle.

"We're here, now let's seal this once and for all." Davinia said as Sora, TK, Davis, and Kari nodded as they summoned their Keyblades but before they could they heard a shout.

 _ **Necrophobia!**_

Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, and Veemon gasped as they saw a bolt of lightning fly towards them and knocked everyone back as it hit the ground.

"Only one person we know has that attack." Veemon said as the other Digimon and DigiDestineds agreed with him.

"That's right, you Digi-brats." A second voice said as two figures dropped from the ceiling.

TK, Kari, Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Patamon, Gatomon, V-mon, and Veemon gasped in shock. In front of them was a mummy holding a blaster and a large spider with white hair. You can probably guess who they are.

"Arukenimon? Mummymon!?" the trio of Harmony, Hazard, andBravery asked in shock.

"Friends of yours?" Donald asked them about Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Nope they aren't, we thought you two were dead?" Davinia asked the two

Ultimate level Digimon who smirked at the Queen of Harmony.

"You of all people should know Queen that Digimon can be reborn, and we cannot allow you to seal the Keyhole." Mummymon told them aiming his gun at them all.

"MaloMyotismon is back you know." Kari told them about MaloMyotismon being back.

"We know he brought us back to life, and stronger than we ever were before! We've been order to capture the Queen of Harmony since we have Destiny!" Arukenimon shouted making Davinia growl in anger, "If we capture the Queen we'll be able to control the other elements along with Miracles, and Destiny."

"Not going happen." Davinia said summoning her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblade, "I won't go with you that easy if you want to capture me then your gonna have to defeat me first!"

"As you wish Queen." Arukenimon said as she attacks Davinia and she dodge it with no problem.

"You were saying Arukenimon." Davinia taunted her with her toothy grin trademark.

"Sora, go and seal the Keyhole Kari, Aniki, TK, and I can handle them." Ashlyn said summoning both her Keyblades.

"Alright be careful." Sora said to her.

"Don't worry I've fought guys uglier." Davinia said him and he gave her a curious look, "Hurry and get going guys."

Sora nodded and he Goofy, Donald, V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, and Gatomon run towards the Keyhole to seal it.

"Don't even think about!" Arukenimon shouted running towards them but Davinia use _Ice-Make: Rampart_ __to block all the doors.

"Now you won't be able to hurt them." Davinia said taking deep breaths.

Davinia leapt into the air brought her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblade down in front of the spider Digimon who back peddled in fright as Kari fired a pink arrow of light towards Mummymon who leapt to the side of the attack from the Child of Light.

 _ **Ice-Make: Shield!**_

The ice shield blocks Mummymon's attack and Davinia was taking more deep breaths.

"Sis you're okay?" Davis asked in worry.

"Yeah don't worry about me." Davinia said taking a battle stance.

 _ **Snake Bandage!**_

Mummymon launched his bandages from his wrist towards TK but jumps into the air and sliced them with his Hope Keyblade and Mummymon growled at him annoyed.

 _ **Spider Thread!**_

Arukenimon shot cables from her wrists at the DigiDestined of Hamony, Hazard, and Bravery as she summoned another ice spell call _Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!_ and the cables were destroy still heading to its target. The ice crescent blades head to Arukenimon who screamed in pain.

"Arukenimon!" Mummymon shouted as he felt something hit him, he looks to see an arrow fired by Kari.

"Kari, Aniki, TK!" Davinia shouted as TK, Davis, and Kari nodded their heads.

They put their Keyblade's together and they both glowed brightly and they then fired a beam of gold, red, another gold, yellow, black, blue, and pink light towards Arukenimon and Mummymon who screamed in pain as they were hit by the three lights and thrown backwards into the wall and poofed away in clouds of black smoke.

"Heartless?" Kari asked Davinia.

"I don't know, but they acted more like Mummymon and Arukenimon when we met them." Davinia said confuse like Kari as they looked at the Keyhole which glowed brightly.

"They did it!" Davinia said sensing the Keyhole closing as she falls onto her knees from using three ice spells.

"DAVEY!" TK shouts helping her up to her up to feet.

"It's okay using my magic zaps my energy." Davinia said smiling.

Davis and TK helps Davinia walking towards the keyhole to see Leon, Yuffie and Aerith standing in front of the Keyhole with Sora and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kari asked the three.

"We came here on another ship." Yuffie told them then sees Davinia looking tired.

"Is she alright?" Aerith asked in a worry tone.

"You want to try using three spells in a row then be my guest." Davinia explained with a growled.

The Keyhole glowed brightly again and everyone saw Sora, V-mon, Gatomon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon, Goofy and Donald walked through it.

"The Keyhole is shut." the two Veemons told them as everyone lets out a breath of relief.

"We know Davinia sensed it but what do about Ansem?" Kari said as Davinia shows a weak grin.

"Once we destroy Ansem and MaloMyotismon everything should return to normal." Aerith told them.

"Really?" Everyone asked them about this.

"Yes, everyone should go back to their own worlds." Leon said.

"I'm staying to look for my friends!" Davinia exclaimed making her decision.

"Davey it may be easy for you because you have your Keyblade Glider. If you do that you will have to leave everyone you know behind." Leon told her about that.

"Plus what will I tell the others? You know what happened when you were taken to the Dark Ocean?" Kari replied, remembering the fear when Davinia went missing, "Plus how do you think Kai will feel about it?"

Suddenly they heard a loud rumble that shook the very foundation of the castle.

"What the bloody hell!?" Davinia asked as she tries to stand on the feet.

Everyone runs out of the castle, they looked into the sky and see a giant wormhole that had several streams of light flying into it.

"That can't be good." Donald quacked, looking at the wormhole.

"It's not there's something in there." Davinia said, sensing something.

"You guys will need to go check it out." Leon told them and they all ran towards the Gummi ship and it took off towards the wormhole.

While Davinia summons her amour and jumps on her Keyblade Glider following them towards the wormhole.


	13. Kingdom Hearts

_**Chapter 13: Kingdom Hearts**_

On Davinia's Keyblade Glider and the Gummi Ship was flying it straight towards the wormhole that had appeared in the sky above Hollow Bastion and everyone was wondering what was in the wormhole.

"What do you think we will find in the wormhole?" Goofy asked the others.

"I have no idea it's not going to be good." Davinia said to the others on her Keyblade Glider.

"You're right about that." TK said agreeing with her then shot a worry look, "Davey are you sure you're okay you did use three spells in a row?"

"I'm fine now right now we have to deal with this." Davinia said to everyone giving a thumbs up, "You guys ready?"

"Let do this!" Donald quacked ready to fight.

"Right behind you Davey." Goofy said to Ashlyn as they follow her.

"Let's save the world." the Digimon said in unison.

"Or a dozen of them." V-mon corrected and everyone chuckled as Sora and Kari nodded.

Suddenly Davinia's heart starts to beat faster and Davis notice it also.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Davis asked her.

"We're almost there." The Hybrid said as she senses something when the ship arrived everyone gasped in shock.

Seeing that the wormhole was not a wormhole at all! Okay, not entirely there was a wormhole but there was a world that was half engulfed inside of the wormhole.

"This is strange there's darkness everywhere." Davinia said in disbelief sensing darkness all around.

"Let's do this!" Sora said as everyone nodded as they disembarked the Gummi Ship or Keyblade Glider in Davinia's case.

Soon they found themselves inside a cave. Everyone walked out and they gasped as they saw several small rocky platforms floating in what appeared to be water. Davinia was still in her amour that was protecting herself from the darkness.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked in shock looking around.

"These worlds will be restored if we defeat Ansem?" Kari asked them about defeating Ansem.

"Yep." Donald answered her question.

"If we do defeat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what will happen to this place and to us?" Sora asked them looking down.

"Well, uh…" Donald trailed off not knowing the answer.

"Once we defeat Ansem everyone will return to their own worlds like Sora said." Davinia said as everyone looked at her in shock to see her smiling at them. "Don't worry you guys, even if we do go back to our worlds, our hearts will always be connected like how I am with my three friends. I'm positive that we will find everyone again. I just know that we will."

"You're right Davey.." Sora said as Davinia smiles, "Now let's go find Ansem."

"Small problem there's no pathway." Kari said and everyone groaned in disbelief.

Davinia walks forward onto the water but to everyone's shock and amazement Davinia didn't sink into the water it was more like she landed like it was solid ground.

"How did you…?" Sora asked in shock.

"One thing you should know about Davey… never underestimate her." V-mon said as everyone smiles.

They walked off in search of Ansem. However not far from the cave a massive violet ball of lightning came down on top of them engulfed them and three massive Heartless appeared in front of them.

 _Davinia_ _'s thoughts: This is new._

"Come on guys let's take them!" Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade.

Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari summoned their Keyblades as well and Goofy took out his shield and Donald draws out his staff. The three Heartless charges towards the group and the group charged towards the three Heartless as well.

"FIRE!" Donald and Sora shouted as they launched fireballs towards two of the massive Heartless.

They managed to make the Heartless stumble backwards. Davinia, Davis, V-mon, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon and Kari then took on the third Heartless while Goofy took the second of the Heartless that was hit by Donald's fireball.

 _ **Wild Echo!**_

 _ **Tiny Twister!**_

 _ **Petit Twister!**_

 _ **V-mon Head!**_

 _ **Vee Headbutt!**_

 _ **Lightning Paw!**_

 _ **Boom Bubble!**_

Goofy jumped into the air and he slammed his shield into the face of the Heartless and the Heartless growled in anger. The seven Digimon jumped into the air and attack the Heartless sending it to the ground where it poofed away into smoke.

"Davey!" Kari shouted at Davinia looked at her and nodded her head and she and TK cupped their hands together.

Davinia and TK positioned themselves in front of the largest of the Heartless and Kari runs towards her and she jumped onto Davinia and TK's hand and was boosted by Guilmon and TK towards the largest Heartless who looked at Kari who then buried her Light Keyblade into its chest and it shrieked in anger and fury and it exploded in a bright flash of light and Kari landed on the ground.

"And that's what they get for dealing with DigiDestineds!" Kari cheered, along with the others.

They then looked over to see the rest of the group defeat the last two massive Heartless and everyone sighed in relief.

"Nice work boys. "Davinia said to Sora, Donald, TK and Goofy who smiled at her.

"Thanks Davey, how do we get out of this thing?" Sora asked Davinia looking around as the others did so.

The sphere that had entrapped them all started too pulse and fade away and when it finally did so everyone found themselves away from the water and on solid ground once again.

"I take it back." Sora said hearing Davinia giggle.

"I wonder where's Ansem?" Goofy asked the group.

"Maybe the Queen can get into his mind like she did with me." Lopmon suggested shocking the others.

"He's joking right?" Donald asked them.

"Nope." Davinia, Davis, Gaomon, Terriermon, Kari, TK, Patamon, V-mon, Veemon, and Gatomon said to the duck in unison.

Davinia said she'll try but sometimes it won't work. So she closes her eyes trying to sense Ansem. As Davinia predicted she couldn't sense him. To everyone's amazement they saw the path way drop down and break apart into several platforms that led all the way towards what appeared to be a pillar of light.

"I guess that thing there is the most dangerous place here huh?" Sora asked everyone as they looked at the pillar of light and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Davinia then summoned her Keyblade Glider before she picked up Gaomon, Veemon, V-mon, and Davis and flew off towards the beam of light.

"Wait for us!" Donald quacked as he, Sora, Gatomon, Patamon, Goofy, Terriermon, Lopmon, TK, and Kari ran after Davinia, Davis, Veemon, V-mon, and Gaomon as they headed towards the pillar of light.

"That wasn't nice Sis." Davis scolded her as the five of them neared the pillar of light.

They then landed by the pillar of light just as Sora, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Goofy and Donald caught up to them.

"Thanks for leaving us." Kari said with a frown and Davinia grinned at her, "Anyway let's get going."

They walked into the beam of light and they were engulfed in a flash of light and when it died down everyone gasped in shock.

"Traverse Town?" Davinia asked in surprise but before anyone could answer the DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery as seven Heartless appeared. "Hold that thought for a second."

 _ **Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!**_

Ice appear on her elbow and spins slicing the seven Heartless with grace. Sora was shocked that Davinia destroying the seven Heartless with ease. But before anyone could relax they were engulfed in another light and soon found themselves in Wonderland where more Heartless appeared before them.

"What's going on?" Kari asked as the Heartless charged towards them.

"It looks like we are going through all of the worlds that we have been too." Donald

quacked as he hit a Heartless over the head and it poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

"Could all of the worlds have been mixed together?" Goofy asked them as he slammed another Heartless into smoke with his shield.

Davinia, Davis, TK, Sora and Kari did the same with their Keyblade's. They defeated all the Heartless again and once again they were engulfed in light and they found themselves in a small corridor and several heartless were on either side of them.

"This isn't good." Gatomon muttered to herself as the Heartless all got ready to charge at them.

Luckily Kari noticed a large door on the side of them and she smiled and she ran off and pushed the door open.

"Hey over here!" Kari called to the rest of the group who all looked over at her to see her standing by a now open doorway.

"Come on!" Davinia shouts as everyone all runs towards Kari and they jumped inside the door and Kari slammed the door behind them and the Heartless all impact the door but none could not break in and everyone sighed in relief, "Remind me to thank you Kari."

"Guys look at this." Donald quacked to them and everyone else looked at him to see him standing by a large machine and he pressed a button and everyone heard a recording start.

 **Recording: Ones born of hearts and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all the hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Eight hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by the keys known as Keyblades. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens.**

"What was that all about?" Goofy asked everyone in confusion.

"That was Ansem." Davinia remembered as everyone turn to her, "Remember, I met him once when I four."

Before anyone could reply back to her the floor beneath them opened up and they all gasped in shock. They all fell down the hole and they screamed instead of falling all the way they all started to hover and everyone expect Davinia looked around in surprise. They then heard a growl and they looked ahead of them to see a massive Heartless that had horns and wings that roared at them and everyone gasped in shock.

"That's not good." Sora said as the Heartless waved its hand upwards.

The pillars of fire erupted beneath them all and everyone managed to swerve out of the way of the pillar of flame.

"Let's take this guy down!" Davinia shouted as she summoned her Daydream and Nightmare Keyblades.

She then summons her angel wings and she flew towards the giant monster of a Heartless which bellowed in rage as it tries to swat the DigiDestined of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery out of sky but she had other ideas as she flew out of the way and she fired a golden beam of light at the heartless and hit it and it roared in anger.

"You can join in at any time!" Davinia shouts at her friends who all nodded their heads as they all managed to fly towards the massive heartless who roared at them all.

The Heartless blew a massive fire stream towards them all but Davinia used _Ice Make- Shield_ and block the attack and created a massive steam cloud obscuring everyone's vision and when it cleared the massive heartless flapped its wings and blew a massive gust of wind and everyone was blown backwards.

Kari managed to right herself first and she flew towards the Heartless and it tried to swat her with its arm but she rolled to the side and she stabbed the Heartless' the arm before she then ran up the arm dragging her Keyblade along with her and the Heartless roared in anger as Kari then jumped away and the Heartless gripped its injured arm that was glowing brightly.

"Let's go, Aniki!" Davinia shouted as her older twin nodded his head.

Then they both flew towards the massive Heartless and they placed their Keyblade's together and they glowed brightly and they then fired a bright beam of light towards the heartless and the beam of light hit the Heartless and tore a hole through it and then the Heartless screamed in pain as it exploded in a bright flash of light and where the Heartless once stood was now a portal in front of them.

"Look over there." TK said.

"It leads to Ansem." Davinia sensing him.

"You think so?" Sora asked her as Davinia nods her head back at him.

"Only one way to find out." Patamon said and everyone nod their heads.

"Let's go, Ansem we are coming for you!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" the others cheered as they all flew towards the portal and they entered it.

Meanwhile Ansem was floating in front of a large white door.

"The time will soon come, Kingdom Hearts will soon be opened and I will rule the world." Ansem said.


	14. Finale Battle

_**Chapter 14: Final Battle**_

 _ **Davinia**_ _  
The_ __ _Queen who fights Heartless. Winning back her heart with the help from Sora, her brother, and friends. Now she must fight Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and MaloMyotismon with three fellow Keyblade Wielders, Davis, TK, and Kari._

 _ **Sora**_

 _The one who fights the Heartless. Upon reclaiming the Keyblade from his rival and best friend Riku, Sora sacrificed his heart to free Kairi and became a Heartless._ _Kairi_ _'s deep feelings for Sora restored him. Now he must fight Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and MaloMyotismon._

After the group flew through the hole after defeating the massive winged Heartless they had now found themselves in a small room with a single door in front of them all Davinia was shock to see it here again.

"Davey is something bothering you?" Sora asked concerned for his friend.

"That Heartless I've seen it before long ago. When my one of my friends sent me to the Digital World." Davinia said remembering the Heartless.

"This place is the final haven that you shall find here." A voice said to them and Sora and the three DigiDestineds all looked at the door in shock.

"What the bloody hell?" Davinia asked in shock.

"Beyond, there's no light to protect you." The voice said again to them all. "Fear not, your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you're the only ones who will open the door to the light."

The voice stopped and Donald, Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, Patamon, Gatomon and Goofy looked at Sora, Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari.

"I don't hear anything." Donald said not hearing anything.

"You're sure? The voice sounded familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination." Davinia said trying to remember.

"Maybe you guys should take a rest." Veemon suggested to them.

"We're fine." Sora said as a door opened slightly before it opened up all the way and bathed the group in a very bright light and they covered their eyes from the light.

They then heard the sound of water crashing onto the shore and they opened up their eyes up and they all found themselves on a sandy beach surround by trees. Sora runs towards the water and Davinia and followed him as he stopped by the water's edge.

"This is my island?" Sora asked in shock and surprise.

"Sora you're okay?" Davinia asked him concerned.

"I'm fine Davey, it's just seeing my island, and my home again it's a lot to handle." Sora answered her as Davinia puts her hand on his shoulder and Sora looked at her.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure you'll see it again." Davinia said to him and Sora smiled at her brightly.

"You're right Davey, let's go." Sora said to Davinia and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey where does that hole lead to?" TK called to them and pointing towards a hole.

"That leads to a special place for me." Sora said as he walked towards the hole and Davinia follows him as he stood in front of the hole.

"This world has been connected." a deep booming voice said and everyone froze up as they looked around as Goofy then turned around and he saw part of the island vanish.

"What was that?" Goofy asked as Donald looked where he was looking.

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed." The voice said as another part of the island vanished, "There's so very much to learn,"

The ocean turned from blue to purple.

"You understand so little," the voice said as the whole island starts to shake, "A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing understands nothing,"

Then a bright flash of light blinded everyone again and when they were able to see again they all gasped in shock as they saw the island had now been altered. The trees were now purple and crooked the beach was severely cracked and split into pieces.

"What happened?" Davis asked in shock.

"Don't know but it isn't good guys." Donald quacked and everyone nods their heads in agreement with the duck.

Davinia looked around the island when she noticed two people were standing on the edge of the island which was now somehow floating in the air.

"Guys look over there." Davinia said to them all and everyone looked over and Sora ran over to the figures as everyone followed after him.

"Riku/Willis!" Sora and Davinia shouts as neither of them responded to her or Sora.

"Look at this tiny place." Riku said as his is voice deeper and more neutral, "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy seek out to escape his prison, he seek a way to cross over into the other worlds and he opened his heart to the darkness."

Riku turned to face the group as he was engulfed in a violet light and he transformed into Ansem.

"The same could be said for this one, he seek to fight my power and even though he fought me with all his might, however he still failed." Willis said with a smirk as he was surround by shadows and he transformed into MaloMyotismon.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Willis!" Davinia, Veemon, Gatomon, V-mon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, Davis, TK and Kari shouted to MaloMyotismon.

"Don't bother, your voice can no longer reach him where he is." Ansem said. "His heart belongs once again to darkness."

"And this fool can no longer here you as well dear children, he's also gone." MaloMyotismon sneered to Davinia, Davis, TK and Kari as Davinia growls at him.

"All worlds begin in Darkness, and so end in Darkness. The heart is no different. Darkness grows within it, sprouts and then consumes it. In the end every heart returns to the Darkness wherefore it once came." Ansem said

Now he and MaloMyotismon stood behind the group they all turned around and jumps backwards away from them.

"You fools Darkness in the hearts true form." MaloMyotismon said with a grin.

"That's not true!" Sora and Davinia shouts at them both.

"The Heart maybe weak, it may even give in at times." Sora said, "We know that deep down there is a Light that will never go out, no matter how bad things may get."

"And Darkness can't live without Light. If one over takes the other then Harmony is will be destroy." Davinia said to as Ansem started to hover above them.

"You've come this far and yet you still understand nothing. Every Light must face, every heart return to Darkness!" Ansem shouts as a massive Heartless appeared behind him.

"It's time to finish you!" MaloMyotismon shouts towards them all.

He then charges towards them and everyone rolls out of the way and MaloMyotismon punches the ground beneath them. Davinia, Davis, TK, Sora, and Kari summoned their Keyblades as Davinia summon her angel wings. Ansem then flies towards the group and Sora, Donald, and Goofy dodge Ansem. Donald and Goofy jump towards him but the Heartless that was behind him moved in front of Ansem and it swatted the two of them away.

"FIRE!" Sora shouts as fires a fireball toward Ansem who was shielded by the Heartless once again.

 _ **Screaming Darkness!**_

MaloMyotismon fires two beams of black fire towards Davinia, Davis, TK, and Kari.

The DigiDestined of Light swung her Light Keyblade and created a barrier the protected them both from harm.

"Nice one!" Davinia shouts as she swung her Daydream Keyblades and fired a beam of pink, gold, and white light towards MaloMyotismon.

The two beams hit him and growled in pain as he pushed back slightly.

 _ **V-mon Head!**_

 _ **Vee Headbutt!**_

 _ **Lightning Paw!**_

 _ **Wild Bark!**_

 _ **Blazing Ice!**_

 _ **Blazing Fire!**_

 _ **Boom Bubble!**_

The seven Digimon attack MaloMyotismon in the face and growled before he swatted the four Digimon and they flew backwards right into Donald and Goofy. The six of them sprawled across the beach and groan in discomfort.

 _ **Blood Rain!**_

The two mouths on his shoulders open up and fired blood red bolts towards the two DigiDestineds but they both dodged them all. Davinia charged towards MaloMyotismon as she swung them both towards MaloMyotismon.

A fire blast and a tornado flew towards him and both elements created a firestorm that hits MaloMyotismon, burning him and he roared in anger with slight pain as he was thrown backwards and crashed into Ansem who was taken by surprise and both were thrown into the trees of the island. Davinia smirks but soon vanished as the island starts to shake. The center of the island split apart to reveal MaloMyotismon and Ansem standing there unharmed.

"That was your best?" Ansem asked her as everyone stood beside Ashlyn.

"I'm disappointed in Queen Davinia, I thought you had more than that." MaloMyotismon sneered at the female Fox Demon DigiDestined as Davinia growls at him.

"Then let's finish this MaloMyotismon!" Davinia shouts at him pointing her Daydream Keyblade at him which caught ablaze.

"I think not." MaloMyotismon reply as he and Ansem start to vanish in a swirl of shadows.

"Stop!" TK shouts as everyone nod their heads as they run towards Ansem and MaloMyotismon.

They jump at them both and were engulfed by the shadows. Then they all found themselves floating in Darkness.

"What?" Davinia asked in shock looking around.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the hearts of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem shouts as everyone saw a large white door in front of them, "Look as hard as you're able. You'll never find a glimmer of light, not even the smallest. From those dark depths are all hearts are born. Even yours."

Sora look down and gasped in shock and everyone look to see a massive ship rise up from beneath them. On top of the ship was Ansem without his coat and was connected to something that was connected to the ship and he held a spear in his hands.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" MaloMyotismon shouts.

"What do we do?" Kari asked worry.

"I don't know." Goofy said worry also.

"I'm ain't giving up, not now not ever, I won't let them win!" Davinia shouts as her eyes glow gold.

"Try all you want you fools can't defeat us." Ansem shouts.

 _ **Screaming Darkness!**_

He fires two beams of black fire towards Davinia and the others but before it hit them, two gold lights emanated from Davinia and Davis that stopped the attack.

"What's happening?" MaloMyotismon asked as three things come out of Davinia and Davis' chest.

She looks at it to see it was Willis' Golden DigiEgg of Destiny, her Golden DigiEgg of Harmony, and her Bio-Merge card. While Davis was holding his Golden DigiEgg

"No it cannot be!" MaloMyotismon shouts in anger as Davinia took the two DigiEggs and she smirks.

"Time to end this! Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, and Gaomon ready!?" Davinia asked them.

"Ready!" the four Digimon shout.

 **Davinia** **and Davis:** **Golden Amour Energize!**

The Willis' DigiEgg gave off a golden light which engulfed Terriermon and Lopmon, while Davis and Davinia's DigiEggs did the same.

 **Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Magnamon!**

 **Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Rapidmon!**

 **Gaomon Golden Armor Digivolve to… MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!**

 **Lopmon Digivolve to…** **Turuiemon! Turuiemon Digivolve to…** **Antylamon!**

 **Davinia** **: BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!**

 **V-mon** **, Biomerge to...** **Lady V-Dramon!**

"Gatomon!" Kari said pulling out her D-3.

 **Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!**

 **Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon Digivolve… MagnaAngemon!**

In Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Patamon, V-mon, and Gatomon's place was now Magnamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Antylamon, Rapidmon, Lady V-Dramon, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon.

"No!" MaloMyotismon bellowed in outrage.

"Sora, you and the others deal with Ansem, Magnamon, MirageGaogamon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and I will handle MaloMyotismon." Lady V-Dramon said in a mixture of Davinia and V-mon's voice.

The five flew off and attack MaloMyotismon and sent him flying away as the six of them start to fight each other while Sora and the others fly towards Ansem who swung his sword at every one of them but they manage to dodge of block his attacks.

"I won't be defeated by fools! I will rule over all!" Ansem shouts in anger as he fire beams of Darkness towards the group but Kari, Davis, and TK fire beams of light back towards the Light and Darkness cancelled. 

Inside of Lady V-Dramon, Davinia felt a sharp pain go through her body.

"ARGH!" Davinia scream in pain from Light and Darkness fighting.

"That'll never happen!" Sora shouts as him as attacks and hit it making it explode in several places.

"NO!" Ansem shouts in anger as the explosions intensifies.

The entire ship blew up and Ansem was thrown backwards towards Kingdom Hearts. He glared at everyone

"It's futile. The Keyblade alone can't seal the door to Darkness." Ansem said to them as he turned to the door, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of Darkness…"

The door starts to open up and shadows seeped out of it.

"Supreme Darkness…" Ansem said.

"You're wrong Ansem. I know without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is not just Darkness it's also Light!" Sora shouts as Ansem who gasps in shock.

 _ **Magna Punch!**_

 _ **Wing Blade!**_

 _ **Meteor Shackle!**_

 _ **Soul Vanisher!**_

 _ **Celestial Arrow!**_

 _ **Bunny Blades!**_

 _ **Golden Triangle!**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, TK, Davis, and Kari look to see the seven Digimon attacking MaloMyotismon hard. He flew towards Ansem and both crash into one another. As Kingdom Hearts opens up and a white and black light shined through and both scream in screamed in pain.

"The Light! I can't stand it! Not even the Darkness." MaloMyotismon shouts.

"But why?" Ansem asked as they were both destroyed by the two light and darkness.

Everyone gave off a sigh of relief. Lady V-Dramon started to glow and split in two changing back to Davinia and Chibimon. While Gatomon turn into Salamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode turned into Dodomon, MagnaAngemon turning into Tokomon, Magnamon turn into DemiVeemon, Antylamon changed back to Kokomon, and Rapidmon turns back to Gummymon. They then flew towards the door and they landed in front of the door, they all run to the door and everyone tries to push the door shut.

"Come on!" Davinia shouts as she, Sora, TK, Davis, Kari, Donald, Goofy, Donald, Salamon, Tokomon, Dodomon, Kokomon, Gummymon, DemiVeemon, and Chibimon pushed on the door on the other side.

"What!?" Goofy gasped as he look on the other side of the door.

"Goofy, stop staring and start pushing!" Donald quacked as he and the Digimon looked on the other side as well.

"The Heartless!" the seven Digimon, Donald, and Goofy shout in shock.

"Hurry!" Davinia said trying her best since she used half of her strength when she Bio-Merge with V-mon.

"We can't." Sora panted.

"Don't give up! Come on Sora we can do this together!" Riku shouts to them as he popped his head out from the other side of the door.

"He's right!" Willis exclaimed appearing on the other side of the door as well.

"Okay." Sora and Davinia said as everyone pushes the door shut slowly as they saw several Heartless walking towards them.

"It's hopeless!" Donald quacked when suddenly the all Heartless poofed away in clouds of black smoke.

Donald, Goofy, and Davinia look through the door where they saw a figure surrounded by a golden light appear and all three gasped in shock.

"Now Sora and Davey! Let's close this door for good!" King Mickey said to them both as he held up a golden Keyblade.

"Quick, close it!" Donald quacked.

"But!" Sora asked them.

"Don't worry, there will always be a Door to the Light." Mickey said to them.

"Sora, you can trust the King." Goofy told him.

"He's right." Davinia said, continuing to close the door.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said to the three of them with a smile as everyone managed to push the door shut all the way.

But not before Riku and Willis said something.

"Take care of her." Riku said as Sora nods his head.

"Kokomon, Gummymon help the others while I'm gone." Willis said to his partners as they nod.

They shut the door all the way. Sora took out his Keyblade's and raised them into the sky as stars swirled around it.

The beams of light which surrounded Kingdom Hearts. The door glows brightly and vanished leaving Sora, Davis, Davinia, TK, Kari, Donald, Goofy, Tokomon, DemiVeemon, Dodomon, Chibimon, Kokomon, Gummymon, and Salamon turn around to see Kairi standing on a platform.

Sora, Davis, Davinia, TK, Kari, Donald, Goofy, Dodomon, Chibimon, Tokomon, DemiVeemon, Kokomon, Gummymon, and Salamon run towards her as a light appeared behind the others.

"Kairi!" Sora shouts to Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as a rumble was heard.

Kairi gasped as she fell over but Sora caught her.

"Kairi remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to I promise!" Sora shouts.

"I know you will!" Kairi shouts to him as the platform Kairi was standing on pulls away from Sora and starts to afloat from Sora.

Then everyone started to see sparkles fall from the sky and they all gasped. As the platform Kairi was standing on started to reform and become the island once again to shine down upon them.

" **When you walk away**

 **You don't hear me say**

" **Please, oh baby, don't go"**

 **Simple and clean is the way that**

 **You're making me feel tonight**

 **It's hard to let it go**

 **You're giving me**

 **Too many things**

 **Lately**

 **You're all I need (Oh, oh)**

 **You smiled at me**

 **And said "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

 **Then we're older you'll understand**

 **What I meant, when I said "No"**

 **I don't think, life is quite that simple**

 **When you walk away you don't hear me say**

" **Please, oh baby, don't go"**

 **Simple and clean is the way that**

 **You're making me feel tonight**

 **It's hard to let it go**

 **So simple and clean**

 **The daily things**

 **Like this and that and what is what**

 **That keep us all busy**

 **Are confusing me**

 **That's when you came to me**

 **And said "I wish could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on waters?"**

 **Then we're older you'll understand**

 **It's enough when I say so**

 **And maybe**

 **Some things are that simple**

 **When you walk away**

 **You hear me say**

" **Please, oh baby, don't go"**

 **Simple and clean is the way that**

 **You're making me feel tonight**

 **It's hard to let it go**

 **Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings**

 **The future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Nothing's like before**

 **When you walk away**

 **You don't hear me say**

" **Please, oh baby, don't go"**

 **Simple and clean is the way that**

 **You're making me feel tonight**

 **It's hard to let it go**

 **Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings**

 **The future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings**

 **The future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Nothing's like before**

 **Hold me**

 **Whatever lies beyond this morning**

 **Is a little later on**

 **Regardless of warnings**

 **The future doesn't scare me at all**

 **Nothing's like before."**

"Now what do we do?" Veemon who just Digivolve asked as he, Patamon, V-mon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Dodomon, Chibimon, Gatomon, Donald, Goofy, TK, Davis, Davinia, Kari, and Sora walking down a road through a hill.

"We look for Willis, King Mickey, and Riku." Sora said to them.

"Where do we start looking from that there Door to the Light?" Goofy asked and the others looked at one another before they slumped.

It was then they heard a bark. Sora saw a dog walk past them and they look at the dog.

"Pluto?" Donald asked.

"Hey Pluto where have you been?" Goofy asked as the dog look at them all ad had a letter in his mouth.

"That's Mickey's seal!" Donald said remembering the mark on the letter.

"Have you seen the king?" Davis asked him but Pluto runs off down the road and everyone smiled as they looked at one another.

"Let's go!" Sora cheered as they all run after Pluto to where they didn't know but at least they would be together.


	15. Winnie the Pooh

**_Extra Story: Winnie the Pooh_**

Davinia, Sora, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Gaomon, Terriermon, Lopmon, V-mon, Donald, and Goofy were looking around Merlin's shop. Davinia and Sora found a book and saw some pages missing so the two Keyblade Wielders decided to look for the missing pages.

"Did you find the lost pages, Sora and Davey?" V-mon asked them.

"Yeah." Davinia said to them.

"We've looked everywhere from them." Sora said opening the book.

"I thought you two forgot." the two Veemons said to Davinia and Sora.

"Who told you to give up easily?" Donald asked joking.

"Hey, I'm a Rogers for a reason." Davinia said to Donald.

Sora and Davinia open the book and puts the pages in the book to see if they fit.

"They fit!" Sora and Davinia said putting the pages in.

Suddenly the book start to glow and the two Keyblade Wielders were sucked into the book.

"SORA, DAVEY/LADY DAVEY!" everyone cries out before the book closes.

 **In the Book**

Sora and Davinia were now inside the book.

"Where are we?" Sora asked his friend, "Are we in the book's world?"

"We are, Sora. Remember what Merlin told us." Davinia said remembering what Merlin, "He told us that there are worlds in books also."

"That's right, I forgot." Sora said now remembering while Davinia sighed.

 **Outside the Book**

"Sora and Lady Davey were absorbed by the book!" Gaomon said to Merlin.

"The book was locked! We can't open it!" Donald said to Merlin.

"What if they can't return…?" Kari asked worry for her friends.

 **Back in the Book**

"What do we have to do to get out?" Sora asked as they look around.

They saw a yellow bear wearing a red shirt, sitting on a log and thinking about something.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Davinia asked the yellow bear.

"Um, I'm thinking." the yellow bear said to them, "Now what was I thinking?"

"HEEEELP MEEEEE!" a small pink piglet cries holding on to a blue balloon, "P-POOOH!"

"Hello Piglet." the bear said to the small pink piglet name Piglet.

"HEEEELP MEE, I'M BEING BLOWN AWAY!" Piglet shouts frighten.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Sora asked the bear.

"Right, that balloon." the bear said something about the balloon.

"Hang on! We'll save you!" Davinia said as she and Sora run after the balloon.

Davinia throws a rock at the balloon and it pop. Sora runs to catch Piglet.

"T-Thank you." Piglet said to them.

"The balloon…popped." the bear said looking at the popped balloon, "There's no way I can climb the tree anymore."

"Tree?" the Wielder of Dreams asked.

"I-I want to the honey without the bees realizing, so I got a balloon to go up there quietly." Piglet said pointing to the bee hive.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pop your balloon." Davinia said to the bear and Piglet.

"It's alright." the bear said to the Wielder of Dreams.

"What's your name? I'm Sora and this is Davinia." Sora said to them.

"But you can call me Davey." Davinia added.

"I am Pooh and this is Piglet." Pooh said to them, "We're friends."

"I-I-I thought I'll never be able to see Pooh again." Piglet said to them.

"Why is that?" Davinia said.

"The forest suddenly disappeared. Everyone was gone." Piglet said explaining to them.

"I see…" Sora said understanding.

"Everyone got separated. I don't know where they're now." Piglet said continuing to explain, "Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo were all gone. When I was alone I didn't know what to do. But I'm glad to see you again!"

"Wait a sec! Have you forgotten someone!?" a voice asked jumping on Sora and Davinia.

It was a very hyper tiger.

"YOOO HOOO!" the hyper tiger said excited, "If you forgot about Tigger, you'll be in trouble. Say, I haven't seen you two before. Weird spiky hair and round pump- kin pants! And strange girl!"

"He's Sora and she's Davinia you can call her Davey." Pooh said to the very hyper tiger.

"Sora and Davey!? I'm Tigger!" Tigger said shaking Davinia and Sora's hands, "T-I-G-G-E-R!"

"Nice to meet you!" Sora and Davinia said to Tigger.

Tigger hid behind the two Keyblade Wielders because he heard a sound. But it turns out it was Pooh's stomach growling.

"You want to eat the honey in the tree?" Davinia asked if she's getting this right.

"I have an idea. Jump the tree." Tigger said to them.

"Can't you just climb the tree?" Sora asked Tigger.

"The bee will know!" Tigger replies, "Pooh, stand on the other side of the see-saw."

"Here?" Pooh asked Tigger, standing on the other side of the see-saw.

Tigger launch Pooh towards to the tree and right in the hole where the honey is.

"It worked!" Tigger said jumping.

"He looks like he's struggling." Davinia said to them.

"C-Could he be attacked by the bees?" Piglet said worry about his friend.

"OH NO!" Tigger said worry about his friend also.

"Tigger, shoot me up there like before." Sora said to Tigger.

"Alright, then I'll do what I did with Pooh." Tigger said as he jumps on the see-saw sending Sora flying.

"Davey, should you help them?" Piglet asked her.

"Wish I could but I'm allergic to bees." Davinia said to them.

"Yay success!" Tigger said as Piglet and Davinia watch from the ground.

"Guess I should help them." Davinia said summoning her angel wings.

After getting her friend and Pooh out of the tree. Pooh and Sora were cover in honey leaving Davinia cover with some honey.

"Thanks Sora and Davey!" Pooh said to them, "Thanks to you two I lad lots of honey!"

"You should thank Tigger." Davinia said to the bear.

"You're right. Thank you Tigger." Pooh said to Tigger.

"Then we also have to go find our friends." Sora said as Davinia nods.

"Where are Sora and Davey's friends?" Piglet asked them.

"Don't know they should be around here." Sora said to them.

"There are also friends here!" Tigger said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Sora and Davinia said in agreement.

"Say hello to your friends for me!" Pooh said to Sora and Davinia.

"BYE!" Sora and Davinia said as they walk away.

 _Sora and_ _Davinia_ _waved good-bye and so did they._

"What if they can't return…?" Davis asked them as the book glows.

The book opens and Davinia and Sora pop out landing on the floor.

"I see. We can return after the story ends." Davinia said about her theory.

"We were worried about you two!" Donald shouts to them, "It's sticky! What's this? Honey!?"

"The people in the book gave it to you two, right?" Merlin asked sitting in a chair.

"Yeah." Davinia said to them.

"It's a very interesting story." Sora said as Davinia nods.


End file.
